What Is, What Was, What Could Be, What Must Not
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the Doctor and Rose. Rewrites, Reunions, Rememberings, Getting togethers and lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy =] This is my second Doctor Who story the other is on my other account which I don't use anymore DRose4eva and is called Hand In Hand. I may re-upload it as a chapter on this story.. Anyway! Enjoy and review! Requests are welcome :P I do not own Doctor Who it is property of the BBC. **

* * *

"If you talk to Rose..." The Doctor paused unsure as to whether he would be able to say it "Just tell her..." _She knows!_ he thought "Tell her I- " _She deserves to hear it _he argued with himself "tell her I love her" He didn't want to wait for Ida to respond to him so he let go. If those were his last words he would die happy and so, with an image of Rose in his mind, he dropped.

"Doctor are you there?" Rose's voice sounded making Ida jump. "Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Ida fought back the tears. How could she tell her he was gone? She could tell how in love they were just by looking at them. "Are you there Doctor?" Ida swallowed.

"He's gone" she didn't mean to sound so blunt but she was terrified. Terrified of dying alone, terrified about what may be down in the pit, terrified that the Doctor was dead and terrified about what she had to tell Rose.

"What do mean he's gone?" Rose didn't want to believe those words. The Doctor wouldn't leave her. He can't be gone. He just can't.

"He fell into the pit." It broke her heart to have to tell Rose about his death. She wondered if Rose had known that he loved her. "And we don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles..."

"What do you mean he fell?" Rose was barely holding back the tears now.

"Well I couldn't stop him" Ida replied. She didn't want to be blamed. Her voice was starting to shake "He said your name... And he..."

"What? What did he say Ida?" Rose was crying now. Tears were streaming down her face leaving black trails from her mascara.

"He said that he loved you"

Rose handed the com back to Zack she didn't want to hear anymore.

**---------------- (EPISODE RESUMES AS USUAL)**

"Hang on though Doctor. You never really said... you two... who are you?" Ida asked. The Doctor looked down at Rose and grinned.

"Oh, stuff of legend!" He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS left. The Doctor danced around the TARDIS' controls while Rose watched him. She didn't know whether to bring up what Ida had said or not. The Doctor noticed Rose staring and looked up from the TARDIS screen.

"What?" he asked. He looked down and noticed that he was still wearing the orange space-suit. "Oh right... I'll go change! Won't be a jiffy! Do people say that, jiffy? Whoever thought of the word jiffy? Someone called Jiffy I suppose... Imagine being called Jiffy! Maybe it's short for something! And how long is it I wonder? I mean you could hardly say you took a jiffy...could you? I-"

"Doctor" Rose cut him off.

"Yes, right. Sorry. Are you sure you're alright?" He walked over to where Rose was standing by the controls.

"I'm fine it's just..." Rose's heart was pounding. Was she really about to tell him? Maybe she should just drop it, water under the bridge and all that.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor was nervous, Rose looked pale and he could hear her heart beating loudly.

Rose decided to swallow her fears and ask him.

"It's just something Ida said..." The Doctor figured it out and his hearts started the race as if each one was trying to outrun the other. "She said that you said that..." Rose trailed off and looked into the Doctor's eyes. He looked frightened and in all honesty so was she but she needed to know. "That you loved me..?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. His mind and hearts were racing. Did she love him back? Does she want to leave now? Will she say it back? What would he do if she did love him back? What would he do if she didn't?! Should he tell her? Should he not tell her?

"Doctor?" Rose was waiting for the Doctor to reply. Waiting for him to say that he didn't mean it; that the lack of oxygen had gotten to his brain and muddled it up. She was waiting for the rejection she had always feared.

"Rose...I..." _here it comes _she thought. The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes and he saw that she was scared. He could see his own feelings reflected in her eyes and he took a deep breath. _She wouldn't have brought it up if she didn't feel it too_ he convinced himself. He thought back over their time together and thought about how much happier he was when he was with her. He thought about her cheeky grin and how she would always put her tongue in her cheek when she was about to laugh. He thought about every touch and every hug they had shared and how by even just being near her made him feel more alive than ever before. There wasn't a doubt in his mind; he was absolutely head over heals in love with Rose Tyler.

"Rose I love you" It took Rose a few moments to absorb what the Doctor had told her. It was one thing to hear it from Ida but hearing it from the Doctor gave it so much more meaning. She looked deep into his eyes and couldn't see a trace of regret or lies. All she could see was truth; truth and love.

"Love you more" she smiled, giving the Doctor her cheeky grin that he so loved and entwining their fingers.

The Doctor's eyes lit up with unconditional love and he muttered "Not possible" before bending down and pressing his lips to Rose's.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well I'm back with the second installment of What Is, What Was, What Could Be, What Must Not. And once again I do not own Doctor Who.. I do however own a Doctor Who action figure but thats a different story ;)  
This chapter is a little mean to Martha but I should probably say now that I really do not like Martha. It's not because of the Martha hating Rose thing (well it is a little bit) but I just find her really irritating!  
****But anyway back to the story at hand.. basically I got wondering what the Doctor recorded over the video in the Idiot's Lantern and wrote this little story! It probably had a LOT of errors but Its 2am and I wanted to upload this before I go away tomorow!  
Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up around September because I am going away to Irish college for the next three weeks! So now that that's all covered.. As a very wise and good-looking man once said: Allons-Y! ;)**

* * *

The Doctor left Martha at the hospital without a goodbye; he had had enough of goodbyes for the time being. He wanted some time for himself to mourn the loss of Rose, his companion, his best friend, his human... his love.

He returned to the TARDIS and looked around the empty control room. Rose's laugh was like an eerie echo as were those three words "I love you". They hung in the room as a permanent reminder of what she'll never know.

He hated being alone in the vortex so he had taken to wandering the corridors of the TARDIS. He passed Rose's old room but decided against visiting it for it was too soon. The pain in his chest was too raw and too painful. He wasn't ready to be surrounded by so much Rose.

He continued on down the TARDIS corridors and passed her door again. _That's not where her room belongs._ He thought to the TARDIS angrily. She had been moving Rose's room around for the past few days. Once putting it inside the shower so when he stepped in he was suddenly standing naked in Rose's room.

Continuing down towards the wardrobe as he had decided to change into a clean suit he passed Rose's door once again.

"Now stop it!" he spat at the TARDIS "I don't want to go in there! Put it back" He hit the TARDIS wall in frustration at his ship and the Door started to glow gold. The Doctor raised an eyebrow quizzically at the TARDIS. "What are you up to, hmm?" he asked her and it gave a small beep in response telling him to go in.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself the Doctor pushed open the glowing door with shaking hands and stepped into Rose's pale pink room. He had only ever been in her room once before, well twice including the shower fandango. It was after their trip to Krop Tor and she was having nightmares about the beast in the pit

He heard her screaming from the control room and went to check on her. When he arrived she was curled up in a ball shaking and crying so he stayed with her. Stroking her hair until she calmed down and hugging her close to his chest.

The beast had terrified him also but he didn't want to tell her that. He believed that if he convinced her that it had lied then he might be able to convince himself too. Convince himself that the awaiting storm wasn't for them.

Looking around her room now it looked so empty and cold. The bed was freshly made with the new sheets Rose had bought on the planet Iglonia. They make your bed for you so you don't have to.

Her floor and shelves were littered with various belongings each one bringing a memory to the Doctor's mind. The pink heels from when they went back to 1953 and encountered the Wire, the scarf she wore when they went to Cardiff with Jack and Mickey, her old Nokia phone that she used to use before he bought her the slide-up one which, incidentally, she gave to Mickey.

Each item brought memories of Rose flooding back and the Doctor was about to turn around and leave, kicking himself for even coming in here, when a glowing drawer in her dresser caught his eye. _This better be good._ He thought angrily to the TARDIS as he made his way towards the drawer making sure not to step on and break anything.

Inside the drawer was a video cassette with a pink stick-it note on top of it. The Doctors two hearts started to beat erratically as he picked up the object. He peeled off the stick-it note and read Rose's note. It said:

_Doctor, what the beast said really got me worried that we don't have much time left so I made this when you were re-building the shields. It's on the tape you made in 1953, told you I'd tape over it! Love, Rose x_

The Doctor stared at the little paragraph on the page. He could almost hear Rose saying the words like in a movie when they are spoken as the reader reads. He fingered the ink on the page tracing her letters right down the small x she left after her name.

He placed the bright pink piece of paper in his chest pocket and looked down at the cassette in his left-hand. He remembered telling Rose that he was going to neutralise the residual electronic pattern using his unrivalled knowledge of trans-temporal extirpation methods and smiled at the memory.

The TARDIS gave a small hum which the Doctor took to mean "Hurry up and put the tape in!" _All right I'm going no need to get snotty._ The Doctor thought back.

The Doctor left Rose's room and found that it had once again been transported, this time outside the VCR room. He pushed open the door and looked around the huge room. The walls were lined with different videos from different points in time some dating back to the twentieth century and dome from the forty-third when the video makes a come-back on planet earth.

He placed the video in the VCR and sat back on the plush red couch. He remembered bringing Rose here once. He had been shocked when she let slip that she had never seen the Muppet Movie and forced her to sit down and watch it. It had worked out well for him too because she fell asleep in his arms half way through. He loved watching her sleep her face looked so calm and relaxed and, if he was being honest, absolutely, breathtakingly, one-hundred percent, beautiful.

He turned the 70" T.V on with the sonic screwdriver and waited for whatever Rose had planned. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach as he waited. After a few minutes, that could have been seconds, the video started and Rose's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello" she smiled. That smile made the Doctor's hearts pound erratically. He loved the way she would show all of her teeth and that he eyes would scrunch up as she made a little noise that was half way between a giggle and a sigh.

"Hello" the Doctor replied, unable to bring himself to smile at the image before him. He knew Rose couldn't really hear him but he liked fooling himself. The first couple of days after Torchwood he tried to convince himself that Rose was only taking a break to visit her mum who was suffering from heart-break after Howard dumped her. It worked for a little while but you can only fool yourself for so long until you start to go insane.

The Rose in the video was sitting in this very room on the same couch that he was currently sitting on. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn when they went to 2012 and met Chloe Webster.

"Right well I'm going to do this before I get upset. For the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened, nothing at all. But then I met you, an alien who could change his face. And you took me away from home in your magical machine. You showed me the whole of time and space, taught me that the most ordinary person could save the world.

"The decision to go with you was the best decision I ever made and I want you to know that I have loved every minute of being with you. Though I have to say the getting kidnapped wasn't so great.

"The thing is Doctor, I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you but what that beast said really got my worried that if the time comes - when the time comes - it won't be my choice. So I made this video to tell you that should I-" she gulped "die I want you to find someone else. I know I gave you a hard time back with Sarah-Jane but I know now that you need someone- a hand to hold, remember?" She laced her fingers together and held them up to the screen as if demonstrating the action to him.

"But I only want to hold your hand!" he argued with the screen as he looked down at his own hands. He had held Martha's hand a few times today in the hospital but he let go as soon as possible because in a way he felt as if he was cheating on Rose. Martha's cold thin hands didn't fit in his like Rose's warm soft ones did and as a great man once said, Shakespeare to be exact: _Palm to palm is holy palmers kiss._

"Though I'd prefer for it to be my hand" she smiled, laughing slightly. Her laugh sent shivers down the Doctor's back. It was a laugh that he thought was lost forever and was his favourite sound in the world.

"You're my best friend Doctor and I don't know what I'd do without you but I know that I'd need someone to help me to try and move on, or at least keep going. So I want none of your mopey act and I want you to keep smiling for me. You got that?" Rose pointed at the screen and he tried to imagine that she really was here with him.

The Doctor nodded and smiled meekly. There wasn't much to smile about these days and it felt very forced.

"So this is where I leave you." She declared, her eyes swimming with tears.

"No!" the Doctor pleaded with the screen "Please! Don't leave."

"God, this is harder than I thought it would be." She looked up trying to keep the tears from falling. When she looked back at the screen her eyes were red and shining "I want you to know that if I don't die and we get separated somehow that I'll keep fighting for you. I'll never give up trying to find you. You should know now that you can't get rid of me that easily and that there is always another way. _Never say never, ever_, remember?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and the Doctor ached to reach out and wipe them away, to hug her close and protect her. "I love you Doctor and you know what?"

"What?" he whispered, his own tears were beginning to crawl down his cheeks.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" She echoed her words from when they had faced the Dalek in Utah and then reached forward and clicked a button on the camera. The TV went blank and the Doctor just continued staring at it, willing for it to come back on.

"I love you too" he whispered to the screen after a few long moments before wiping his eyes and face. He was vaguely aware of standing up and walking to the screen. He placed a hand on the screen where Rose's face had been only minutes before.

Rose's words echoed in his mind as he ejected the tape from the machine. _"I want you to find someone else"_ she had said.

He didn't want anyone else though, that was the thing. Rose was irreplaceable and she deserved better then to just be forgotten and to go unmentioned like the others.

_**You just leave us behind, is that what you're gonna do to me?**_

_**No. Not to you.**_

_**But Sarah-Jane, you were that close to her one and – you never even mention her!**_

He made a promise to himself then, as he slid Rose's video into its casing and placed it on his 'Favourites shelf' next to the Lion King and the Muppet Movie; he was not going to let Rose go unmentioned. Any future companions would know of her and know that she was irreplaceable. Rose Tyler defender of the Earth.

He nodded to himself as he walked shakily back to the control room. He passed Rose's room once more and was glad to see that the TARDIS had moved it back to its original place next to the kitchen.

In the control room he set the TARDIS to find Martha Jones. He still wasn't sure about keeping her around full time. He didn't really like the way she looked at him but the least he could do was say thank you to her for saving him.

One trip to say thank you he settled on, sort of like a test run. Nodding to himself once again as the TARDIS located her and locked on, he pulled the lever.

~~*~~

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked the Doctor, looking around the control room in disbelief.

"Just me" he replied, flicking various switches on the TARDIS controls. He figured New Earth could do with re-visiting.

"All on your own?" she questioned further.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside of me." His hearts panged for Rose and he decided he should let Martha know where she stood. "I had recently a friend of mine – Rose her name was Rose and we were together – anyway!" He didn't really want to get into the specifics of his relationship with Rose. All the missed chances hurt enough as it is.

"And where is she now?" Again with the questions! Couldn't she tell he didn't want to talk about it?

"With her family. Happy, she's fine, she's- not that your replacing her!" He pointed at her trying to convince himself more than Martha that he wasn't replacing Rose. He wasn't lying as such by telling her Rose was with her family, just editing out what he didn't want to think about. He would talk about Rose when he was ready and no sooner.

"Never said I was!" Martha said, with a small smile that the Doctor found a little annoying.

"You get one trip then back home! One trip to say thanks, I'd rather be on my own." Martha looked at him with and annoyed look on her face and he concluded that she had gotten the message that Rose Tyler certainly would not be forgotten.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated!! :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Journeys End

**Okay it seriously has been too long since I uploaded anything onto this website! Over a month :O So the other night I was going through old documents on my computer and I came accross this, tucked away in a folder labled "Stuff". Well with a little tweak here and there, and a wave of my toy sonic screwdriver here we are. Enjoy and Review._

* * *

_**

_No matter when, no matter where, it's always home if love is there.  
--~~~*~~~--_

"I said Rose Tyler" stated the Doctor not quite meeting Rose's eyes; afraid of what he might see in them. He knew what she wanted to hear but also knew he couldn't say it. He wanted Rose to stay here where she was safe, well no not wanted: needed. Rose's heart thudded loudly because she knew that he knew that that was not what she meant and he was just avoiding the question. **A/N: Try saying that when your drunk!**

"Well yeah and how was that sentence going to end?" The human Doctor looked at his time-lord double; daring him to say it but knowing that he never would. He had said it himself, he was 'the man who never would'.

"Does it need saying?" the Doctor replied now looking deep into Rose's eyes willing her to understand that no matter how much he felt it he could never say it, especially now that he was leaving her. Rose looked away from the Doctor's gaze trying to pretend that that hadn't hurt as much as it did and locked eyes with the human him.

"And you Doctor?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure she liked calling him the Doctor. It didn't feel right like naming your new dog the same name as your dead one. "How was that sentence gonna end?"

With one last glance at his double the human Doctor leant forward to Rose's ear, touching her arm lightly. He knew what he was going to say and also knew why.

"He loves you Rose. Go with him. You deserve each other." The human Doctor leaned back from Rose and looked into her warm brown eyes. He saw her fear of losing everything again and it made him even surer of what he was doing. She wouldn't be truly happy with him; she needed the real Doctor just as much as the Doctor needed her. And as for his timelord self, he knew that it would kill him to leave Rose behind. He only had one heart to break - the time lord had two.

Rose saw the certainty in the human Doctor's words when she looked into his beautiful and wise brown eyes. She didn't know what to say so she pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a kiss of reconciliation or joy it was a kiss of thanks. She reached behind her and pulled a few strands of hair of her head as she was kissing him.

The real Doctor couldn't stand there watching the woman he loved – because yes he did love her – kiss another person, even if that person was him. So with one last look at the pink and yellow beauty he walked back to the TARDIS and to Donna, swallowing his tears and resisting the urge to run back and steal Rose away from the other him.

Rose pulled back from the human Doctor, placed the strands in his hand and flashed him a small smile before turning back to her destiny. Her heart missed a beat when she saw that it was already starting to fade away into nothingness. She ran forward to the slowly fading TARDIS panicking that she had lost her chance. She noticed it was fading away slower than usual. Whether this was due to the parallel worlds or that the TARDIS knew she was trying to get back she didn't care, all she knew was that it meant she had more time.

She yanked her necklace off her neck, breaking the chain, and stuck the TARDIS key that was hanging from it into the deteriorating key hole. Immediately the TARDIS reappeared.

With one last look at her mother and the human Doctor Rose stepped into the TARDIS.

The Time Lord Doctor looked up and saw Rose standing there wearing her cheeky grin.

"What?" he asked stupidly, frozen to the spot. The TARDIS groaned with the pressure of holding the dimensions open and without a second thought Rose ran forward and pulled the hand break down. The TARDIS sprung into action and pulled them out of the parallel world sealing the walls behind her.

"What? Rose? What are you- I thought you were- I can't go back- Your mum- I mean- Your home is there!" The Doctor tried to find the words to show Rose what she had done was wrong but he couldn't as what Rose had done felt so right.

Rose walked cautiously over to the Doctor and placed her hands on his two hearts. She closed her eyes and smiled at the familiar uneven rhythm.

"My home is here with you Doctor. Forever, remember?" The Doctor didn't know what to say. He thought about what Rose had just given up for him: her family, her life, her world... And then the perfect thing sprang to mind.

He looked down at Rose's closed eyes and was momentarily stunned at her beauty. His mind had not done her any justice while she was gone. She truly was beautiful and not just for a human, for any race.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" She opened her eyes and he stared deep into them. Rose was stunned with the intensity of his glare and suddenly felt slightly foolish. What if he didn't want her with him anymore? What if he had moved on? "Doctor, I thought you wanted me to be here? I mean do you not-"

The Doctor silenced her by placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips and then her nose and then her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Does that mean I can stay then?" asked Rose in a muffled voice as her face was currently pushed into the Doctor's chest. She could hear his two hearts beating erratically and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you" he replied, before kissing her lightly once more.

"I'll take that as a yes then" she smiled, pulling away from his body and taking his hand in hers. They pair looked at Donna who was standing looking at them.

"Right if you two are finished I thought we would try the planet Felspoon. I heard they have mountains that sway in the breeze, mountains that move. Can you imagine?!"

----------------

The Doctor came back into the TARDIS after leaving Donna with her family. It broke his heart to do what he had to do to her. She had truly been his best friend over the last year and he didn't think he would ever be the same without her but it made him feel so much better to have Rose with him. He had lost one friend and gotten another back.

Rose was sitting on the seat in the control room waiting for him when he arrived. She stood up silently and walked over to where he was standing beside the TARDIS's doors.

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly giving him a small reassuring smile. He smiled back and together they travelled the universe remembering the ginger temp who brought them back together.

**--~~~*~~~--**

The Doctor looked down into his hand at the golden hair and raised an eyebrow. He could hear Jackie crying somewhere behind him but didn't look up. A million thoughts were racing through his head and once again he found himself in need of a bigger one. _Why would she give me her hair?_ he thought.

"Come on. Think. Think. Think" he said out loud smacking his head with his hand.

"Why did you let her leave?!" cried Jackie, who was now suddenly standing in front of him. Her eyes were read and puffy and tears were cascading down her cheeks. He raised her hand it hit him but he grabbed her arm and gently held her at bay.

"Oh come on Jackie! Do you really think she would have been happy with a -" he stopped, frozen in mid sentance. _Clone._ He looked down at the thin strands that were clenched in his hand. _Oh Rose Tyler, you genious._

* * *

**Okay I'm not too sure about the ending but I felt I needed something because in the origonal draft Rose just left him behind which she would never do. So.. yeah. Please Review and then I'll upload faster :D that is if you still want me to write more.. which I hope you do. ANYWAY. Happy writing :) Katie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well my lovelies here it is! the next installment of WI,WW,WCB,WMN. Its a short one and its certainly not my best work! To be honest I've run out of inspiration :( But I don't want to stop writing so don't be afraid to send requests, in fact they would be very welcome!**

**Allons - y!**

* * *

Rose and the Doctor, who was not the Doctor, watched as the TARDIS faded into nothingness and soon all that was left was a big square imprinted into the sand. A single tear trailed down Rose's already wet cheeks and she shook it away with a tilt of her head. He had left her again. She turned to the man standing next to her and took in his expression. He was staring quite angrily at the square in the sand. She squeezed his hand and so slow that it didn't look like he was moving at all, he turned to look at her. His head was the last thing to turn.

"What's wrong Doc-"she swallowed. He wasn't the Doctor, but she had to believe he was – for both their sakes "Doctor?"

"The git stole my time machine!" He growled bitterly. She dropped his hand as it he had burned her; did he not want to be with her? Would he prefer to be with Donna, or Martha or Sarah-Jane?

"You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked, looking down at the square blinking away fresh hot tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. It was more of a statement than a question, why would he want to be stuck here with her when he had the whole world at his feet?

"Oh no Rose, don't get me wrong. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I know you don't beleive me but I am him, literally him. Just like regeneration, sort of." Rose kept her glare on the square, he was right; she didn't believe him "He loves you and so do I. He can remember everything and so can I. Everything since the word 'run'. The Gelth, The Krillitains, The wolf and Queen Victoria. Oh and don't forget the gas mask people – they still give me chills! Are you my mummy?" He shivered for effect and Rose smiled a small smile, still not satisfied. The Doctor frowned. "You still don't believe me do you?" Rose caught his eye for just a second and looked away again. If he was the Doctor she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's just..." she didn't know what to say.

"What is it Rose? Tell me, please, how can I convince you? Because you are all I have in the whole universe, literally the only thing keeping me from going insane."

"I dunno. Its that stuff you were sayin' about before, all the stuff we did together, him and I. It just didn't sound really personal. Anyone could ask what we did; you could have read the old Torchwood files." The man in blue glanced down at the square-shaped dent in the sand and when he looked back up at the woman in front of him there was a determined look in his eye.

"When I brought you back to your mother after our first trips together you hid out on the roof after she slapped me."

"My mum could have told you that."

"When we first arrived in 1950 you were wearing a pink dress and heels and could speak the lingo!" he exclaimed. Rose looked on unimpressed with his knowledge but the Doctor wasn't going to give up easily.

"You're only phobia is spiders. I found this out when there was one on the console and you hit it with your shoe pressing the 'random destination' button and sending us to the planet Etern in 1803."

"You could have read the TARDIS logs and anyway 1in 3 people are scared of spiders!" Rose thought she saw a flash of Time Lord Anger in the Doctor's eyes and for a split second she almost thought that maybe he was the Doctor, almost.

"On the planet Krop-Tor" he spoke slowly, "on my way down to find the beast I didn't fall into the pit – I jumped."

"What?" Rose's head jerked up and she looked at him with a mixture of confusion and horror written on her face.

"And my last words to Ida were" he took a step closer to Rose, his warm breath fanning over her face and his fingers linking with hers. "_If you talk to Rose – just tell her. Tell her I – Oh she knows."_ He brushed her cheek with their entwined hands "Do you know Rose? Hmm? Do you think I would leave you here with anything less than myself? I love you, Rose. Always have, always will, ever since 'Run'." Rose was quiet for a moment, pondering what the Doctor had said. "Ooh I have a good one!" he exclaimed suddenly pointing at her"You failed Hulabaloo!!"

"Is it you though, really? Are you really my Doctor?" Rose was fighting a grin and when she asked her voice was wavering slightly.

"Of course I'm really me. Well. With a bit of Donna thrown in! Brilliant! I've always wanted to be ginger and now I am! Well, figuratively speaking of course but same difference." He shrugged. Rose laughed shakily barely believing what she was hearing. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. I – the other me – gave myself this" he dropped one of Rose's hands and reached into his pocket.

He seemed to dig around for a moment or two, wincing slightly, but finally smiled a huge triumphant grin and pulled out a piece of- well Rose didn't know exactly what it was a piece of. "A chunk of TARDIS." He clarified. "We can grow our own and travel out to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy. And, being the amazingly talented person that I am and using my very unique and brilliant skills in shattering plasmic shells and modifying dimensional stabilisers it should only take – oh – 7 years? Give or take?"

"We can travel again?" Rose asked, daring to hope.

"Just like old times though this time it might not be a blue box but I'll take my chances." he joked and then became serious "Are you going to come with me then? All the way up and all the way out?" he asked finally.

Rose thought about everything the Doctor had just said. She knew that he was the same person, after that rant how could he not be. There would be things she would miss about her old life with the Doctor but now she knew that she was ready for an even bigger adventure with him, one that would last a life time. So as the Doctor looked her in the eye awaiting her response she finally smiled her proper smile, leaned up to his ear and said eight words, just eight.

"Is there any other way to go Daddy-o?"

* * *

**Taa daa! =] Go ahead and click that rectangle down there v v and tell me what you think x x Until next time - Katie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is actually the shortest thing I have ever written but I wanted to upload something because I hadn't uploaded anything in over a month! I wrote a really long (well relatively long) chapter on the old decrepit laptop but it doesn't have the Internet so until I get a USB this will have to do! **

**Allons-y**

* * *

Waiting for Rose to return from Zack's ship was torturous. How can he believe that she is safe unless she is in his arms? It was as if the Devil was still playing games by making him suffer in solitude.

To think that he had almost lost her again today! Why were so many of their journeys ending up with him almost losing her? How could he face the world without her with him? _No_ he thought to himself. He mustn't dwell on what could have been. 'Always focus on the present' he liked to say, 'Whenever the present may be!'

The Doctor considered for a moment what life without his Rose might be like; a life without his own personal shining light of hope, joy and warmth. And as he thought of life with Rose he imagined a starless night and a sunless day, a waterless sea and a heatless fire. He imagined a dark abyss that he would fall into with no hope of resurfacing should Rose ever be taken from him. He had met the Devil but nothing was more terrifying than that.

He felt her presence before he heard it. The console room seemed to brighten as she entered and he looked up, her smile sent rays of light around the room that were invisible to anyone but him.

And then she was in his arms and all was right in the universe again. There was no Devil, no dark abyss, no starless night and no waterless sea. There was just the Doctor and Rose, together, forever. The storm could wait.

* * *

**Its my 16th birthday tomorow (11/11) so as a birthday gift please Review!! XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I still haven't figured out how to get my chapter onto my computer because it won't register my USB. :( but I wrote this a few days ago and I thought that seeing as I am extremely happy right now (I just came home from New Moon) that I would upload it!  
I like this one and I dunno if you guys will but well here goes.. :) **

* * *

Tish screamed as Harold Saxon threw her into the already blood-stained wall. There was a sickening crunch before her slight body sank to the floor. She didn't move and her big brown eyes were open, staring. Martha struggled against the Doctor's arms that held her in place as she screamed, going unnoticed by the crazed Prime Minister.

Martha's mother suddenly appeared at her side. She looked at Martha with accusing eyes before walking into the middle of the chamber they were in – walking towards her fate. The same fate her daughter had suffered, and her ex-husband and son before.

The Master's evil eyes met Martha's, acknowledging her for the first time since he had begun this massacre, and smirked before taking out a gun and holding it to her Mother's head.

"Say Goodbye to Mommy" he laughed coldly and cocked the gun. With a deafening bang he shot the gun.

Martha woke with a start. Her heart rate was accelerated and beads of sweat were making their way down her neck despite the bitter cold of the night.

She struggled to remember her whereabouts and why she wasn't in the TARDIS. Then it all came flooding back to her – End of the Universe, Yana, Time Lord, Saxon, Master, Drums, Bomb, Wife, Most Wanted, Warehouse...

That's where she was now, lying face-down behind a warehouse with the Doctor's jacket draped over her and Captain Jack's under her. As she breathed in relief that she was just dreaming she simultaneously inhaled the Doctor's wonderfully unique smell. A scent that no cologne or after-shave could match up to. He smelt of cinnamon and leather and _knowledge. _There was something else that she could smell on his jacket, something familiar yet different, close yet far. It was the smell of time.

She was about to turn around and address the two men who were muttering somewhere behind her when she heard one word that made her stop in her tracks. The ghost that haunted her, the missing link, _Rose._

Martha strained her ears to hear what they were saying. As she tried to get closer she managed to accidentally roll over 360 degrees when some trapped material that was keeping her in position came loose. She kept still and once the two men seemed satisfied that she was still asleep they continued.

"Do you remember the vampires in Medila?" she heard Jack ask. The Doctor laughed. It was a different laugh to what Martha was used to, happier and more care-free.

"Of course I do." He said dismissively "How could I not after one of them tried to bite me! Would have been the first Time Lord Vampire in the whole of time! Honestly, if it wasn't for Rose I would have been a goner!" Martha frowned into the rough material of Jack's 20th century coat. He spoke of Rose as a preacher spoke of God, with a voice full of worship and reverence. She tried to ignore the jealousy that burned within her.

"What did she say to him again?" Jack laughed with him, his voice full of amusement. Once again Martha felt the jealousy threaten to overwhelm her.

"Do you sparkle in the sun?" The Doctor said in a London accent and Jack fell about in laughter – or that was what it sounded like to Martha. She wondered if they even noticed that laughter that loud should have woken her if she were asleep.

"Awh, Doctor, she sure was something special." Martha could still hear the laughter in Jack's voice as he spoke. The Doctor didn't answer straight away. Martha knew what Jack must be seeing in the Doctor's eyes right now, she saw that same look nearly every day. All the emotions that were locked inside the Doctor's hearts would be shining through his hazel eyes that would be swimming with unshed tears.

"Yeah" he said eventually, with the voice of a broken man. All the previous happiness was gone from him. "Yeah she was."

"What happened to her Doctor? You said she was trapped in a parallel world, how?" Jack's voice had changed also; he was trying to be respectful though he was clearly dying to know the truth. Martha's eyes popped open when Jack asked the question she had longed to ask for so long. She shut them quickly trying to keep her 'sound asleep' act believable.

"Told you, it was the battle of Canary Wharf." The Doctor answered in a distant voice. Martha knew he was struggling with his emotions. She was an expert in Time Lord Depression.

"Yes but _how_, Doctor. How can she get there but not back?" There was silence and Martha figured she was missing some sort of silent conversation. She waited, shivering on the cold ground. As she lay there, teeth chattering her mind wandered to this mysterious Rose. She was _blonde_. Typical men are all the same. _Bet she has big boobs too._ She thought viciously.

She wondered what was so special about she who captured the Doctor's hearts and left him broken. Surely the Doctor valued Brains over Beauty, right?

"She fell" the Doctor said at long last. "I sent her over there to keep her safe – I opened the breach but only on this side. She was supposed to stay there, I needed her safe but she came back to me, she always came back to me. Her choice meant it was me or her family and she chose me.

"But passing through the void, thats the space between dimensions, you get contaminated with this radiation, this... this... void stuff." _How technological _Martha thought. "By opening the breach I was using the void stuff to pull the Daleks and Cybermen into the void, like a vacuum, but Rose's hand slipped. Bothof us were contaminated with it and I couldn't save her. I watched her fall towards the void withnothing to do but scream." Martha shivered but not from the cold. It was the sheer emotion that the Doctor was talking with. He sounded like he was somewhere else entirely.

"Then Pete, her parallel father, came through from the other world. He caught her at the last second and saved her. He brought her back to her family; back to Jackie and Mickey, but away from me. And before I could do anything to stop it the breach was closed. Then that was it, over, kaput. La fine di un'epoca"

"That's it?" Jack demanded, "No goodbye? Nothing? Poor Rose." he whispered so Martha had to strain her ears to hear him.

"I had two minutes." The Doctor continued, "I spent over 2 months searching but I finally found a gap in the fabric of reality to project an image of myself. Burnt up a sun just to do it and the projection should have lasted a day or so but by the time she got to the gap, it was in Norway by the way, it was almost closed. She told me that she lov-" he broke off but Martha knew what he was going to say. She wondered idly if he was crying.

"Did you tell her?" Jack asked Martha's unspoken question.

"It closed." He whispered, "I ran out of time."

"Does Martha know about...?" Jack asked. Martha jumped slightly at the sound of her own name. She was so lost in the tale of the Doctor and Rose that she had forgotten her own surroundings.

"No."

"And are you and her?" Martha blushed and blinked away the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"No." Rejection washed over Martha and a few tears made their way down her freezing face. She pulled the Doctor's jacket tighter around her.

"Does _she_ know that?" Martha scrunched up her eyes, wishing that she was now very far away and under a rock, wishing she was anywhere away from this conversation. Nothing happy could come from this conversation.

Martha waited for the Doctor to respond but he didn't. She felt two sets of eyes burn on her back as she feigned sleep.

"I hope so." He whispered eventually, "I'm not good for her Jack. I lo-" he broke off again and Jack waited, so did Martha. "I can't give her what she wants. I mean I can be her friend, I can travel and learn and laugh with her but I can't be anything more, can't _do_ anything more. I wake up every morning and my first thought is Rose, I see her behind my eyelids when I close my eyes, hear her voice when I'm alone. Martha deserves more than that. And even if I did feel the same about her, even if I could give her what she wants, just think of my history. Everyone I get close to either dies or gets taken away from me."

"Everyone except for me, Doc! You'll never get rid of me!" Jack laughed, breaking the depressing silence that had settled around them. Martha never heard the Doctor respond because everything suddenly became that much louder, it was as if someone had sat on the remote and the volume had just risen. The magic spell was broken. Martha would hear no more.

It was then that Martha decided that she couldn't go back to sleep, not while she was an emotional wreck from the Doctor's comments. She made deal of stirring in her sleep and eventually sat up. She opened her eyes at long last to the scene before her. The Doctor and Jack had arranged some barrels and chairs into a sitting area when she was asleep. There was a third chair for her and they were sitting on opposite sides of the barrel. Jack had his laptop and the Doctor was playing with the sonic. It was like they had been like this the whole time, as if no deep conversation had happened and no tragic tale had been shared. She eyed the Doctor closely and when he looked up at her she saw that his eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying.

"Anyone up for chips?" she said, surprising herself. It was usual for her to say something random when she just wakes up but she had been fully alert for at least 20 minutes. Though now that she thought about it she was quite hungry, she hadn't eaten since they landed in Cardiff to refuel. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously and then grinned.

"Extra vinegar please!"

* * *

**Ooh halfway into rechecking this I got a killer headache so I hope it's okay! Enjoy and review =] xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas!

**_I guess you guys didn't really like the last chapter, huh? I'm sorry :( But here is a new one that is hopefuly better thought it is un-checked and terribly crappy... but its just in time for Christmas! Read, review and enjoy! Happy Christmas!_**

* * *

"Rose, honestly I don't see the point of this!" The Doctor moaned as Rose dragged him by the hand towards the video store. "I mean it's not even Christmas yet!"

"I am well aware that it is not Christmas, thank you!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose's attempt to be stern. "But as you have pointed out, time and time again, time doesn't run in a straight line – it's more of a big ball of wibbly wobbly-"

"Timey wimey stuff, yeah" The Doctor finished "So you want me to pretend that it is Christmas on the TARDIS so that you can watch these silly Christmas movies?"

"Excuse me! Its A Wonderful Life is _not_ a silly movie! But yes that is the general idea!" The Doctor looked unimpressed and Rose froze in her tracks. A small smile crept up her face as she walked closer to him. The Doctor knew what she was going to do next and immediately averted his gaze away from her. If there was one thing he couldn't resist it was Rose Tyler and her puppy-dog eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose cooed in a sing-song voice.

"Mm-hmm?" he responded, keeping his focus on the cracked wall beside them.

"Please?" He chanced a glance at her and all hope was lost for his sinking ship. Her big brown eyes met his and her tongue peeked out from between her pink lips.

"Fine" He said, defeated. Rose squealed with happiness and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. Now you go ahead and get the movies and I'll go to Tesco. I'll meet you at the TARDIS at 2100 hours, alright Louis?" She glanced at her watch - that gave her 1 hour.

Rose smiled, "Yes sir!" She saluted him before running off down the road. The Doctor smiled as he watched her disappear into the crowd of late night shoppers. He touched the place on his cheek where she had kissed him and he could have sworn it was tingling. Shaking his head he crossed the road and headed into the glowing Tesco.

**--~"****deck the halls with boughs of Holly FALALALALALALALALA****"~--**

45 minutes later Rose made her way back the TARDIS, satisfied with her purchases. They hadn't landed in December so all of her favourite Christmas movies were in stock. She had rented _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, _Elf_, _It's a Wonderful Life_ (obviously), _Home Alone_ _1, 2, and 3_, and _The Nightmare before Christmas. _She even rented _It's A Very Muppet Christmas Movie_ to keep the Doctor happy. He loved the Muppets.

She placed her key in the lock and stepped through the door. What she saw made her jaw drop and her heart swell. The Doctor had wound tinsel around the bars and up the central column. Baubles were hanging around the console and standing beside the glittery console was the Doctor with a Santa Hat over his messy brown hair. In his hands was small pink parcel.

"Merry Christmas Rose!" he smiled as she took in the festive room. Her grin doubled in size when he held out the small gift to her. "For you" He said, tossing it over to her.

She squealed in joy as she caught it and tore off the wrapping. Her smile shrank as a pair of socks fell into her palms. "Er, thanks" she said trying to hide her disappointment. What had she expected, as diamond ring?

"I knew you'd like them!" he laughed, before taking her hand and dragging her towards the sitting room. They stopped outside the door and the Doctor placed his hands over Rose's eyes.

"Oi! What do ya think your doin'?" Rose cried.

"Just shut up and push the door open" the Doctor ordered. Rose did as she was told and stepped cautiously into the room. She heard the Doctor close the door and then he dropped his hands.

She gasped and all her disappointment from the socks vanished. The Doctor had managed to transform the room into something out of a Christmas catalogue. There was a big tree in the centre complete with presents underneath; a fire was crackling in the fireplace sending a warm glow around the room. In front of the big TV he had placed a table full of Christmas snacks such as mince pies, Quality Street and candy canes. Beside them was a bowl full of marshmallows and a flask full of what only could be hot chocolate.

Rose felt the Doctor's hand slip into hers as he asked "Do you like it?" She detected a hint of nervousness in his voice and she decided to tease him.

"No" she said, biting her lip to stop a smile.

"Oh" he said, sounding defeated "well if you want I can try-" he was silenced by Rose placing a finger to his lips.

"I love it" she continued. The Doctor sighed in relief and Rose squeezed his hand.

"You little tease, Rose Tyler. I thought all my hard work was gone to waste!" Rose chuckled and dropped his hand.

"Movies?" She asked.

"Movies." He confirmed.

**--~"****Tis the season to be jolly FALALALALALALALALA****"~--**

As the credits of Miracle On 34th Street rolled the Doctor looked over at Rose. She had the pink scarf he had placed under the tree wrapped around her and a silly paper crown on her head.

They had done all of the traditional Christmassy things and although it was all very domestic the Doctor was happy as long as Rose was happy.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen for her, but he did know that he had fallen hard. The thought of her being unhappy made him unhappy. Her smile was too beautiful to be replaced by a frown, she was too beautiful. In fact-

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rose's voice broke through his thoughts and their eyes met.

"I was er... just thinking about... well... you, actually." He stammered, not being able to think of an excuse on time he just told her the truth. He mentally smacked his forehead.

"Oh yeah?" Rose giggled, "What about me?" The Doctor felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Erm..." he paused and studied Rose's expectant face.

"You know you can tell me anything Doctor. I'm your best friend!" The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment at the term 'friend', he preferred 'Soul Mate'. He mentally smacked himself again, when had be become such as sap?

"Well actually, I was just thinking about how, well, about how beautiful you are when you're happy" The Doctor couldn't remember giving himself permission to speak. He watched Roses look of shock before she smiled.

"I think you've had too much mulled wine!" He laughed with her and then pulled her close into a hug. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the next movie began. He recognized the opening tune to A Very Muppet Christmas Movie and beamed at the blonde beauty beside him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her. She blushed and snuggled closer in to him.

"I've been asking myself the same question for the past two years" she answered, making him smile. He kissed the top of her head and then turned his attention back to Kermit the Frog.

**--~"****Don we now our gay apparel FALALALALALALALALA"****~--**

The Doctor and Rose sat huddled together on the plush couch sipping hot chocolate and sucking on candy canes.

"Today was wonderful, Doctor. I can't thank you enough"

"Don't mention it Rose, I'm happy once you're happy" Rose smiled and then yawned. "Bed time for the human?" the Doctor asked.

"I think so" Rose yawned again. The Doctor laughed and took her mug away, placing it on the floor.

"I have one more gift for you Rose" he said, enjoying the way Rose's face lit up. He loved spoiling her as much as she loved being spoilt. "Close your eyes" Rose nodded and closed them, yawning again. "Hold out your hands" Again Rose obeyed.

The Doctor placed a slender box into her hands and Rose opened her eyes. She smiled and ripped open the paper. Inside was a velvet box.

"What is it?" she asked, hesitantly. It looked expensive.

"Open it and see!" he smiled, watching her intently.

Rose cracked the box open and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet that looked like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Do you like it?" He asked, unable to read her eyes. Was that a tear of happiness of disgust?

"I love it! It's beautiful!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

When they broke apart the Doctor placed the bracelet on her. Loving the way it looked against her cream skin. Rose examined the three charms already on it and her eyes watered when she saw a small police box, a miniature rose and a little Christmas tree.

"Thank you, it's too much" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it, you're worth every penny"

"Walk me to my room?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and happily took her hand. They got to her door and the turned to face each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she smiled, "I got you something too!" The Doctor grinned.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, close your eyes" This time it was the Doctor's time to obey, and obey he did. "Open" she commanded and he did. He was momentarily confused until he noticed Rose's arm was held up in the air. He followed the curve of her elbow and saw something green hand from between her fingers. Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Doctor" Rose whispered as he looked down at her. She didn't give him a chance to respond before she kissed him. He kissed her back enthusiastically nipping and her lip and clutching it her waist.

Rose thought he tasted like Christmas.

* * *

**_I know, I know it sucks but I wanted something up for Christmas! So please review! It only takes a minute but it will make my Christmas! Hope you all of a wonderful Christmas and a very Happy New Year! Love, Katie xxx_**


	8. Chpt 8 Sniff Sniff! i miss him already!

**Completely unchecked but I had to get something up on Davids last Day!! Did you cry? I did! Like a frickin baby! Review please Happy New Year!**

**This is my take on what should have been the Doctor and Rose's last moments!**

* * *

"Gahh" the Doctor couldn't hold off his pain any longer and let out a strangled cry, alerting Rose to his presence. She span around searching for the source of the noise, she found a man half hidden in the shadows.

"You alright, mate?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't just some drunk trying to lure her in. He looked harmless enough though, covered by the shadows as he was.

"Yeah" he replied, smiling. His caring Rose, talking to someone in the shadows, never putting her safety first.

"Too much to drink?" she laughed. He loved her laugh. He blinked away the hot tears that formed when he realised that once he regenerated he wouldn't love it as much, wouldn't love _her_ as much. And as scary as the thought seemed he kind of liked the idea, he hadn't chosen to love her and he wouldn't change a moment he had loving her but it would be nice to think about her and not have a stabbing feeling in his chest.

"Something like that" he smiled. She was about to respond when the church bells sounded. They both listened to them in silence and the Doctor felt himself becoming weaker as the regeneration energy built inside him.

"Happy New Year!" Rose laughed, as the bells finished. New Year? The Doctor thought. Wasn't there an old earth tradition for New Years? Rose waved at him and turned back towards her apartment building just as the Doctor stepped out of the shadows. He walked silently up behind her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Happy New Year" he responded, as she turned around. Before she could get a proper look at him he kissed her. He poured all his sorrow, fear and love into the kiss. A kiss she would never know was from him. Rose kissed back hesitantly but without resistance. Eventually she responded properly and the Doctor smiled into the kiss. This was always how he imagined it. He pulled back when he felt the energy begin to creep up on him and rested his forehead against Rose's for a brief moment. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler" he whispered and then kissed her one more time before turning his back on her.

"How do you-" he heard her say but then she stopped talking. "Goodbye" was all he heard as he made his way back across to the TARDIS. He looked back one more time but Rose Tyler was gone.

"And she'll never know" he whispered before he nearly collapsed onto the ground in pain. He staggered across to the TARDIS, committing the taste of a Rose to memory.

* * *

**pretty please with Sugar on top reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9 Truth or Dare

**Don't own Doctor Who or Barbie girl etc. Haha doen't that just excite you for this chapter? Okay this is a long one (4700 and something words to be exactamundo) to make up for my lack of updates this month. **

**And yes I know, how cliché is this? Truth or dare! but I thought I could put my own twist on it. Free imaginary cookies to anyone who can spot all my link to the last chapter ;) These are all meant to be unrelated but I just couldn't resist. Next chapter may be a month away again but I'm going to Paris with my school so I won't be here to write! Though when I get back you can expect a Trip to Paris as a chapter (that was actually the first thing I ever wrote when I was like 12 or something but I deleted it so I'll write a new one ;] ) Anyway... this is my terrible attempt at humour with a lot off extra fluffy fluff.  
****Allons-y.**

* * *

"And I got this one when my mate Shareen dared me to run down the stairs in my estate wearin' only my knickers! I ended up steppin' on a piece of glass and had to get five stitches." Rose put her small pink foot back in her slipper and smiled at the Doctor who was shaking his head in disbelief. She had started showing him her various scars when he had expressed his disappointment with losing the scar his past body had on his left knee, it had been shaped like a banana.

"And why did she dare you?" he asked. Surely Rose, even a younger Rose, could see the danger of running around outside with no shoes.

"We were playing truth and dare" she shrugged, reaching for another chip off the table. They were in the kitchen enjoying some down-time after saving the world, again. Robot cats really can take a lot out of you. _Another reason to dislike them _he thought.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I swear Doctor, sometimes you are so… _alien_. I can't believe you have never played truth or dare! What did you use to do with your friends at night back on your planet, play hangman?" The Doctor's smile faded for a moment before Rose took his hand. "Sorry" she said, and he shook his head, giving her hand a small squeeze before dropping it to take another chip.

"I can't say we ever played hangman but we did used to see who could build a gravitational stabiliser faster or who could dismantle a particle gun the quickest! That was fun. Some of the more daring Time Lord children would see if they could build working vortex manipulators. Quite a few of them succeeded too but it got nasty if they failed." He looked thoughtful for a moment and Rose bit back a laugh. "Ooh and sometimes we would sneak into a TARDIS to play hide and seek." He smiled at the distant memories and then looked at Rose who now had her hand over her mouth to try and keep from laughing. "What?" he asked, oblivious to his nerdy ways.

"You're such a… GEEK" she laughed, throwing a chip at him. The Doctor looked offended and picked up Rose's chip, popping it into his mouth.

"Fine then, what's so good about Daring Truth?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's Truth or Dare, Doctor."

"That's what I said"

"No, you said Daring Truth"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"You're such a liar!" she laughed, throwing another chip at him.

"Am not" he countered, throwing it back. His eyes popped open when she caught it in her mouth.

"Are too, times a billion" she said when she swallowed, licking the salty goodness off her lips. "But ANYWAY, Truth or Dare is exactly as it sounds. You ask someone Truth or Dare and they have to pick one to do. If you pick truth they get to ask you anything and if you pick dare you have to do what they say. Hence the running around in my underwear."

"But what if you don't want to, say, run around in your knickers?" he asked, always fascinated in human traditions. When Rose told him about bobbing for apples he insisted on going to about a hundred different Halloweens to get a real feel of the game. Then there was the time she mentioned pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, she still can't face going back to that farm in Philadelphia. And not to mention the time she told him about Advent Calendars and he immediately changed the course aboard the Tardis to go to the nearest Tesco's and bought one for every month in the year so he could have chocolate everyday.

"Then you're a chicken!" She smiled.

"What does poultry have to do with anything?" he asked, confused. Rose smacked her forehead, for a Time Lord genius he could be so dim sometimes.

"It means coward you silly Time Lord!" she threw another chip at him and thus began the epic chip battle.

**--~*~--**

Rose emerged from her room about an hour later fully dressed after having a long shower to rid her hair of grease and various condiments. The Doctor was sitting in the captains chair when she arrived his feet resting on the console and a book in his hands. She noticed his hair was too rid of chip grease and his face clear of ketchup.

He looked up when she entered and a smile lit up his face. He put his book down and bounded over to her.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, taking her hand and dragging her over to the chair. Rose raised her eyebrows at his excited expression.

"Truth" she said, wondering what he would come up with. The Doctor smiled wickedly and scratched his chin. He did that for a few minutes while Rose just waited. Eventually she got up to go make some tea and snacks, she had a feeling they would be there for a while.

As she waited for the kettle to boil she noticed that the Doctor hadn't cleaned up from their previous chip war. There was condiments, chips and slices of bread all over the floor and walls. Sighing she scrubbed the kitchen. About 20 minutes later she sauntered back into the console room.

The Doctor was still sitting in the same spot but this time he was looking at her with a devilish smile on his face. She sat down beside him handing him a cuppa and a marmalade sandwich. Taking a swig from her own mug she waited for her question.

"How many boys have you kissed?" he asked. Rose choked on her tea, coughing an spluttering everywhere while the Doctor looked on expectantly, his eyebrows raised. "That many, huh?" he teased. This time it was Rose who raised her eyebrows. _Time to have a little fun_ she thought.

"Well there was Joshua and Rick when I was ten, Paulo from Italy when I was eleven, Mickey when I was twelve, Freddie, Paul and Andy when I was thirteen, Richie, Peter and that bloke from Manchester and his friend too, think his name was Paddy, when I was fourteen, lots of boys from the Disco before I met Jimmy when I was fifteen, Matthew, Lewis, Lloyd and John when I was seveneen, about seven blokes from the bar before I went out with Mickey, then there was Adam, Jack, you… oh and that guy in the shadows on New Years when I was eighteen... Never did see his face. But yeah that's it. So in total I'd say around fourty, fourty-five?" She smiled devilishly at the Doctor as his jaw went slack and he resembled a fish.

"How many?!" he asked, his voice all high. Rose laughed and he watched her wide eyed before he caught on. "Rose Tyler! I thought the game was _truth_ or dare not _lie and make the Doctor believe he is travelling with a slapper_ or dare!" Rose just continued to roll around in fits of laughter pointing at his face and eventually he joined her.

"But seriously Rose, you have to answer the question or you're a rooster!"

"It's chicken, Doctor!" she laughed.

"That's what I said"

"No it's not, you said Rooster"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did! You're lying again!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not times a billion!" he said, grinning triumphantly.

"Yes you are times infinity!" she shot back, poking him in his chest. "But anyway" she continued before he could open his mouth again. "I have kissed 8 people. 9 if you count big ears and big hair as different people." The Doctor nodded, liking the small number a lot more than the original 35.

"Big hair?" he asked, Rose shrugged.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, doing her trademark tongue-in-the-cheek smile.

"Uh.. Truth and for the record Big Ears is completely different to me" he said smiling and flicking his ears for emphasis. Rose laughed too and then leant back, gulping back the end of her tea and scratching her chin. She already knew her question but enjoyed the Doctor's fidgeting, hopping around and all round impatience. Eventually she decided to put him out of his misery. She stopped scratching her chin and turned to face him and his expectant face.

"How many girls have _you_ kissed?" she asked. The Doctor looked confused.

"It took you 5 minutes and 37 seconds to ask me the _same_ question?"

"What can I say? You're so cute when you're impatient!" she smiled.

"Cute?" he asked and she nodded. He shrugged and then his face went serious as he started to think. "Do you mean this regeneration only or me as a whole?" he asked.

"Well how many of you have there been?" she asked.

"I'm the tenth" he replied.

"How about you and nine then?" she offered and he nodded.

"Good idea. Well then there would be about four? Five if Cassandra counts as a separate person for than you and six if Jack counts as a girl" Rose only half laughed as she remembered that one of those women had been Madam de Pompa_whore_.

"Truth or Dare, Rose Tyler?" he asked, his eyes once again alight with excitement and curiosity. She decided to be adventurous and picked dare, hoping that this dare wouldn't result in stitches or hang-overs like so many others in it's wake.

"I dare you to… sing a song of my choice at a karaoke bar!" he challenged. Rose raised an eyebrow, he didn't know she could sing. Well, he didn't know that others thought she could sing.

"Done!" she grinned. He smiled and waggled his eyebrows before hopping up and running around the controls like a mad man.

"Lets see, uh, June the 7th, 2016, New York, America, Earth…" he muttered to himself before pulling the lever. The TARDIS shook with a force that sent both travellers to the floor. They laughed together as they rolled around on the grating. Eventually with one final jolt they landed. "Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out the doors with him.

They had landed in a broom cupboard, again.

"Ah" he muttered, looking around the cramped space, "Well that's cosy!"

"I'm not sure cosy is the word" Rose muttered, "more like shoddy." The Doctor nodded in agreement before pulling her out of the cupboard, which got them a few disapproving looks from various people in the corridor, and towards the bar. He ordered them some drinks before leaving her there to go put her name down. When he returned he was still chuckling to himself which made Rose's stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. She downed her drink to sooth the nerves.

Rose hated singing in front of lots of people, even if she could sing. _Just imagine them naked _she said to herself and was then distracted by a rather intriguing mental image of the Doctor.

"You're up Rose! Break a leg" the Doctor told her, making her blush crimson as she was shaken out of her day dream. She glanced up at the stage where some fat bloke was holding a microphone and searching the crowd for her.

"I'll break your leg in a moment" she muttered to him before moving towards the stage. She stood up under the bright light holding the mic and looked out over the bar. She thanked the Lord that it wasn't packed and easily found the Doctor leaning casually against the bar looking delighted with himself. The music started and Rose's mouth fell open. She gave the Doctor one of her 'I'm so gunna kill you' looks before starting to sing.

**Hiya Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in!**

**I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World, Life is being plastic, its fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,**

**Imagination! Life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie lets go party**

**I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World, Life is being plastic, its fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,**

**Imagination! Life is your creation!**

Rose glanced down at the Doctor and was pleased to see his jaw was gone slack. A few men where whistling but she ignored them, intent on watching the Doctor. She started to walk down the stage towards him while still singing the words.

**I'm a blonde bimbo girl in a fantasy world dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.**

Smiling a huge grin and ignoring the wolf whistles, she handed the mic to the Doctor, who laughed and took a deep gulp from his drink.

**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pink, kiss me here touch me there, hanky panky** he sang waggling his eyebrows and taking her hand before dragging her up towards the stage again where together they finished out the song. Both unable to meet each others eyes for the last lines.

**Oh I'm having so much fun!**

**Well Barbie, we're just getting started!**

**Oh I love you Ken.**

**--~*~--**

Later on, back in the Tardis, they continued their game in the kitchen over cups of hot chocolate. Rose was back in her pyjamas while the Doctor had shed the coat and was just in his shirt and tie. They asked eachother various truths for a while, neither wanting to leave the Tardis. Rose found out that the Doctor hated pears, once wore a stick of celery on his coat and secretly loved the film How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days. While the Doctor learnt of Rose's fear of spiders, hate of all things disco and how she had once bunked off school to go to a Cindy Lauper siging.

"Truth or Dare, Doctor?" Rose asked, as she munched on a marshmallow.

"I'm no rooster, so I pick dare" he joked. Rose's grin doubled in size and he swallowed nervously, not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"You're about to learn, Doctor, why you should never pick dare while in the kitchen!" His eyes widened as he watched her stand up and take out the blender. He gulped as she made her way to the fridge and started pulling random items out. "Yoghurt, butter, ketchup, baby food - Baby food? Why do you have baby food?" the Doctor shrugged and she rolled her eyes, turning back to the task at hand, "mustard, kiwi, this pink goo, horse radish, left over beans" she moved away from the fridge and towards the cupboard, "Spaghetti hoops, pasta sauce and last but not least room temperature orange juice!" she looked at the Doctor's shocked face and grinned. "Silly Time Lord!" she laughed.

The Doctor watched, with a green face, as Rose chucked the ingredients into the blender. The ingredients created a multi-coloured concoction of doom and the Doctor thanked his Time Lord biology for not having a gag reflex because should he have been human he would have been a goner. Not wanting to appear weak though, he put on a brave face.

"Pff, you think that's gunna put me off?" he mocked. Rose, who had seen this coming turned slowly to face the Doctor, a single fruit in the palm of her hand.

"No, but this might" she said. The Doctor spotted the little fruit and his jaw dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" he said, but a second later Rose had dropped it in the blender, "No! PLEASE Rose anything but a _pear_!" Rose just laughed and pressed blend.

The Doctor watched with wide eyes as the ingredients turned in the blender. He could see the pear going around and around until it hit the blade and exploded. Rose was watching the Doctor like a hawk. He had faced armies of Daleks, fought off hundreds of aliens and absorbed the Time Vortex itself yet he was scared of a pear.

"So much for the oncoming storm!" she teased, and he gave her a dark look. Ignoring him and still smiling she pressed stop on the blender bringing the red concoction to a halt. The Doctor looked green again as he watched Rose pour the lumpy drink into a glass. With a flourishing smile she added a straw and umbrella.

"Bottoms up, Doctor!" she said, as she placed it in front of the green Time Lord.

"Do I have to?" the Doctor whined, poking the glass with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yep" she said, popping the 'P'.

"All of it?" he asked dubiously.

"Every. Last. Drop." she laughed evilly, punctuating each word.

"But Roossee" he whined again, "It has pear in it! I hate pear! I'm going to taste all pear-like for ages!" Rose just started making chicken noises. He exhaled sharply and grabbed the glass, Rose's eyes went wide.

"To chickens" he said, raising his glass and drinking deeply from it. He lasted about 5 seconds before he was coughing and spluttering everywhere. His eyes were watering and he was hitting his tongue as if to get the taste away. As much as Rose enjoyed torturing him she hated watching him like this.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she said, taking the glass away from him and replacing it with a glass of water. The Doctor chugged it appreciatively. "That's enough, I won't make you suffer any longer."

"Thanks Rose. That was truly disgusting! I felt like I was licking a Slitheen's foot!"

"That's disgusting!" Rose half groaned half laughed.

"My point exactly" he quipped, hitting his tongue a few more times. "So come on Rose then, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said, choosing to play it safe. The Doctor began scratching his chin again. "Doctor!"

"Okay fine. Ehh.. What's your natural hair colour?" he asked. He had always wondered this, sure Rose had dark roots but were they black or brown? Or mahogany or a deep red.

"Chocolate brown" she replied with a smile, "It makes me look awfully pale though. Mum didn't like it much either and she needed someone to practice on."

"I bet it would look beautiful" the Doctor said, eliciting a blush from Rose. "Though the blonde is lovely too." Rose smiled and took his hand.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" he replied, wondering what she would come up with this time. Hopefully something more original than last time. She played with his fingers for a few moments, a slight frown on her face which the Doctor knew to mean she was thinking hard. Finally she spoke.

"Is there a planet that you really want to go to but haven't?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting that. She always knew how to make him think.

"Yes. Lots of them! Too many to mention, but I suppose there are a few main ones. I really want to go to the planet Solas, it has mountains made of glass and trees made of diamonds so that when the twin suns hit them the whole world shines. Only problem is that the sun is so strong that we would be blinded should we ever open our eyes." Rose's shoulders slumped in disappointment, it had sounded so beautiful. The Doctor squeezed her hand in equal disappointment "Then there's the planet Eitilt which has an orange sun, much like my own planet, that shines 10 times brighter than you're own. And there are stingrays in the sky, Rose, flying stingrays! Every winter they spend weeks flying in this intricate pattern looking for a mate, and when they do they stay together forever, dancing in the air. It's meant to be beautiful but I never had anyone to go with. The legend says one can only land if you share a special bond with the one whom they travel with." He paused for a moment, watching Rose's face as she tried to imagine it. He loved watching the look that would come over her face as she learnt something new. This is why he travelled. "Oh and there's Felspoon, it has mountains that move, mountains that sway in the breeze! Can you imagine?" Rose rolled her eyes, trust him to ruin a moment. "Anyway it's my turn Rose Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Well seeing as we are still in the kitchen I'll go with truth again" she smiled and the Doctor pouted. He wanted Rose to get her just deserts.

"What's your favourite thing we've done together?" _This should be interesting _he thought. Rose seemed to consider this for a moment before a blush crept up her neck. "Rose Tyler are you blushing?" he asked.

"No" she said a little to quickly before turning her head away.

"Yes you are!" he said, pointing at her half hidden face.

"No I'm not, it's the heat in here making me red" she lied.

"It is not the heat! The Tardis is programmed to make sure we are at a comfortable temperature at all times. Hence, you are blushing."

"I am not blushing!"

"Are too" he sang.

"Am not times a billion!"

"Are too times infinity!" cried the Doctor, convinced that he had finally won.

"Am not times infinity plus one!" she shouted with a manic grin, the Doctor fell silent "But ANYWAY. Do you want to hear or not?" He nodded. "It's kind of embarrassing…" she muttered.

"Why?" he asked, taking her hand again. "You know you can tell me anything Rose."

"I know. I guess well… It's just… all the aliens and spaceships and stuff is great, seeing all those things out there is amazing, but I really just love spending time with you here in the Tardis. Playing stupid games like Truth or Dare or Pin The Tail On the Donkey or even just talking about nothing for hours on end. I can't even begin to tell you how much I enjoy just listening to you talk about the Tardis or places that you've seen, it makes me so happy knowing that I'm the one you share these things with. Doctor, I love y-" she paused for a moment, eyes wide, and the Doctor's hearts picked up double pace. Was she about to say what he thought she was about to say? "I love spending time with you." she recovered "I know its sounds dumb because of all the things I've seen, but you're my best friend Doctor." She trailed off looking up at him shyly. The Doctor was speechless.

Without saying a word he stoop up and pulled Rose towards him in the biggest hug she had ever received. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and spun her around making her squeal in delight.

"You're my best friend too, Rose, and there is nobody I'd rather share the universe with than you." He said to her when he finally put her down. She smiled and lay her head on his chest, content to just hug him for a while. The Doctor placed a kiss to her forehead and lay his cheek on top of her head. "Truth or dare, Doctor?" she whispered eventually. He pulled back and looked at her, he thought that the game was over.

"Dare" he grinned. Rose swallowed nervously.

"I dare you to kiss me" He drew in a sharp breath searching Rose's face for the joke but found no trace of humour. After a moment he nodded and dipped his head down until they were at eyelevel.

"Are you sure?" he asked, really hoping that she was. She nodded and a small smile lit up his face. And before he could think of the millions of reasons why he shouldn't kiss Rose Tyler he found himself with his lips pressed gently against hers, his hands at her waist and her arms around his neck, one of her small hands trailed its way up to mess up his hair. The Tardis took this moment to shake violently and break the pair apart. Slightly flustered he rushed out of the kitchen and towards the console room with Rose hot at his heels.

"What?!" he exclaimed, staring at the screen. "But that's- how can - what?" Rose watched as the Doctor tried to form a sentence.

"What does it say, Doctor? Where are we going?" she asked him, slightly worried, "Doctor tell me, what's wrong?" The Doctor looked up at her and scratched his ear.

"Nothings wrong, it's just… remember what I was saying about the planet Eitilt?" Rose nodded, "Well it seems we have a close enough _bond_ to go there. The Tardis is bringing us now." Rose's face lit up with a wide grin and the Doctor had one to match. She hugged him quickly before running off to get changed.

**--~*~--**

The Doctor and Rose stood looking out at the orange horizon which was full of dancing sting rays looking for love. The Doctor looked at Rose and was so glad that he had her. A person to share the universe with and to love. Yes that's right, he said it, the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, loved a human shop girl. He glanced at the stingrays and was suddenly jealous of them, what if Rose didn't want him like he wanted her. What if, unlike the stingrays before them, she didn't want to spend her life with him? He couldn't handle losing her after he had lost so many.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. She didn't turn her head from the beautiful sight before her, too content in looking at the peaceful scene.

"Truth"

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked quietly, looking over to the blonde beauty beside him. She turned to look at him now, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Forever."

* * *

**Well wasn't that very romantic and sappy? Did you spot the connection? :P Please review this because I worked extra hard to have it for you before I go away! Tell me whether you want more soppiness or funnyness (if this was even funny) because I basically write what I would have loved to see and that may not be what you want to see, y'no? So I still can't believe David Tennant is gone... i have to keep watching reruns to assure myself that he IS the Doctor... :( Anyways enough of my ramblings, review and come back soon =] x x Katie**


	10. Chapter 10 The next Tony Hawk?

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Forgive me?

This is my own version of what should have happened on that deserted street:

* * *

As Donna looked around the deserted street she couldn't help but get this strange feeling that something wasn't right (apart from all the missing people), that something was coming. "It's like a ghost town" she whispered, the words filled the eerie silence around them.

The Doctor walked forward searching for any sign of life or movement or_ Rose_ but there was nothing. Cars lay abandoned, the doors wide open and the engines silent. Windows and doors were smashed and their glass was scattered across the tarmac making the ground glittering dangerously, ghost town indeed.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people, but what for?" The Doctor spoke his thoughts out loud. He gave up his futile search and turned to Donna. "Think Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just the darkness is coming..." she said, still trying to shake off the feeling of wrongness that was making her skin itch.

"Anything else?" Donna made to shake her head when something caught her eye over the Doctor's shoulder, a blue flash of light that seemed vaguely familiar. Then she remembered.

_Walking along the road to the shop in that parallel world there was this blue light and then a mysterious blonde woman stumbled forward. Rose._

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She watched, a soft smile on her face, as the Doctors face turned from worried to confused and then to pure shock. His head whipped around and a small gasp left him as he saw what Donna had seen.

A blonde girl was walking forward, a heavy gun hanging from her neck and a smile plastered on her face. The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat as he saw her and a long forgotten feeling spread through his limbs – need, desire, _love_.

Eventually, after Rose had already begun to run, he remembered how to move. His muscles sprang into action and he propelled himself towards her. He didn't hold back as he sprinted towards her, he ran faster than ever before, his feet pounding against the ground. The glass crunched under his plimsolls as he strained to reach her.

In fact the Doctor was so desperate to reach her he failed to notice that a skateboard, haphazardly abandoned in the middle of the street after someone's desperate attempt to flee, was lying in his path. Just as his foot landed on the four-wheeled death-trap a Dalek appeared to his left and cried out:

"Exterminate!" But the deadly blue light missed its Target as the Doctor was suddenly rolling away at an alarming rate.

Had it not been a highly dangerous situation Rose would have laughed at the sight of the Doctor trying and failing to control the skateboard under his feet; instead she picked up her gun and shot the metal alien in front of her. Over the explosion of metal Rose heard the Doctor's terrified cry. She whipped around, gun at the ready for anymore unwelcome Daleks, but instead she found the Doctor sprawled on the ground, the offending skateboard lying by his side, the wheels still spinning dangerously.

Now she laughed.

The Doctor looked up at the sound of Rose's laughter, the angelic sound that woke something up inside of him like the very first time he heard it. A sound that to him sounded like it was composed by the gods.

With a strange pop Jack appeared a foot or two away from Rose. The Doctor allowed his head to roll back down as Rose's laughter ceased.

"Jack?"

"ROSE!" he heard Jack shout as he caught site of the beautiful blonde before him. "Wow, gorgeous, you haven't aged a day!" The Doctor shot up.

"There's a time and a place Jack" he scolded. The sight of Rose in another man's arms, even Jack's, made his skin crawl. She was his. Jack seemed to catch the look in his eye because he released Rose without a second's hesitation.

"I'll just go... talk to the ginger lady" he said before running off towards Donna and the Tardis.

And then there were two.

Rose removed the heavy gun from around her neck and laid it gently on the ground. She took her time standing up, her eyes trailing from the smoking dalek to the Tardis before finally settling on the Doctor. She gasped when she saw that, in the brief moment it took her to lay the gun down, the Doctor had moved forward and was now standing inches away from her.

"Nice wheels" she giggled, nodding in the direction of the skateboard but never taking her eyes off his.

"Well you know, gets me from place to place" he smiled, fingers aching to touch her. "How?"

Rose shook her head, dismissing the question. She raised her hand up to the Doctor's face ghosting her thumb over his lips and then placing her palm against his cheek. The Doctor leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers and holding it there.

"Long time no see" he smiled, trying to keep the mood light. There was no time for long, deep conversations they had a universe to save.

"Well I've been busy you know" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. It had been too long since she last hugged him. Over three years for her.

The Doctor seemed to have the same thoughts as her because she was suddenly being squished in a bone-crushing hug. Rose felt tears in her eyes as the Doctor hugged her. He pulled back to look at her face.

"What's wrong, petal?" he asked her, adopting the old nickname he had for her as he wiped away her tears.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry" she laughed shakily, "Guess I missed you more than I thought" she smiled. The Doctor shook his head at her.

"I couldn't have missed you more if I tried. I spent all day thinking about you and when I wasn't thinking about you I was thinking about thinking about you. Which I suppose is really just thinking about you, but like I said I spent all day doing it. Drove Martha up the walls I did, Rose this, Rose that. Bit rude I suppose, but that's me. Rude and not ginger-"

"Doctor" Rose cut him off, "You're supposed to kiss me."

"Oh?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup. It's a regulation for long term separation and you're breaking regulation!" A second eyebrow joined the Doctor's other one.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" he teased. Rose shook her head, her eyes on his lips. She tilted her head a little, her eyes back on his. The Doctor's mouth curved up a little in a soft smile and he brought his lips just centimetres away from hers. A tear fell from his eye, _she was back_. "I love you, you know" he whispered softly before gently pressing his lips to hers. It was chaste at first, the world falling away around them. Time unravelled for them, the crises forgotten until it was just them, sharing the sweetest kiss they had ever had. Her top lip was in between the two of his and they barely moved as both of them adjusted to the newness of it all, but it was beautiful and perfect, everything a kiss should be when shared between two people so deeply in love as they. More tears fell from both lover's eyes and suddenly neither could be close enough. A kiss that started out sweet and romantic became intense and lusting. The Doctor's arms wound themselves around Rose's waist, pulling her flush against him. Her arms were around his neck, playing with the hair there.

They both tilted their heads further, opening their mouths to each other. As their tongues met the Doctor couldn't fathom why he had never done this before. Well he had done this before but not _this, _not with Rose.

"DOCTOR!" he heard Jack's yell from down the street. The Doctor pulled away with a hazy look on his face, much to Rose's joy. "As much as I hate to interrupt what looks like a pretty fantastic snog, the TARDIS has lost power."

"Right. Yes." The Doctor cleared his throught. "Um, Daleks." He looked down and Rose and gave her a lopsided grin, "Allons-y?"

"Allons-y!" she laughed, placing her hand in his. Where she hoped it would stay for a very long time.

* * *

I don't know where the mushiness came from... I was in a weird mood... and slow music brings out the best in me :P I was listening to Vampire Heart by Tom McCain and Amsterdam by Coldplay when I added all the mush if anyone is interested?! :P

The Paris chapter is still a working progress because I have lost my inspiration! And Matt Smith swanning in all charm and custard has completely thrown me! If I tell you that I am also working on a Jedward chapter will that make you forgive me? :)

Anyhoo... reviews are always appreciated! Easter Eggs* for all who review! (*all eggs are of the imaginary kind!)

HAPPY EASTER!


	11. Chapter 11 Dreaming

**Well here we go again... :) Short and sweet! And if you haven't guessed, I have a slight obsession with The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit... **

* * *

Clad in her pink and yellow pyjamas Rose silently padded down the Tardis' corridor, heading towards the library. She knew this was where the Doctor would be, he usually escaped there after their particularly dangerous adventures, and their trip to Krop-Tor had definitely been in that category.

The door to the library was half closed and when she pushed it open she saw a sight that warmed her heart. The Doctor was asleep in the recliner by the fire. His glasses were perched on his nose and a heavy book was lying open in his hands. Rose smiled softly before tip-toeing over to him. She gently pried the book from his hands; she took a quick peek at the title and laughed silently when she saw it was a limited edition copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Shaking her head she sat down on the edge of the Doctor's armchair. She watched his eyes moving beneath his lids and wondered what he was dreaming about in that magnificent mind of his. She couldn't begin to imagine the worlds he was revisiting and the sights he was seeing. He had millions of years of history stored in his head to dream of, it made her dreams seem petty and feeble. But she only ever dreamt of one thing... one man... one alien. She removed his glasses and then reached out to caress his cheek. Her Doctor.

The realisation that she had nearly lost him today washed over her as she traced his relaxed features with her fingers and silent tears made their way down her cheeks. What would she have done without him? She had been fully prepared to die on that planet, to wait for him to come back. She sniffed quietly as she remembered her conversation with Zach... _And even if he was, how could I leave him? All on his own; all the way down there? No, I'm gunna stay. _The thought of leaving him there while she moved on made her feel sick. She had promised him forever and that's what she was going to give him.

She watched as the Doctor's features turned into a frown, watched as he started to tremble beneath her hands and as his lips started to move.

"Please... not her... please... Toby... please... falling... dark...so dark..." Rose's breath hitched, he was having a nightmare about today. She stroked his face with the back of her hand while the other held his, stroking soothing circles with her thumb. "No! No... Please... I'll do anything... the storm, the everlasting storm... no, please, no... Rose!" The Doctor's eyes flew open as he breathed shallow breaths. He looked at Rose sitting beside him, took in her worried expression as she attempted to soothe him. He caught sight of tears on her cheeks and frowned.

"I'm sorry..." he began but Rose cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Everyone has nightmares, Doctor. Please, don't apologize." She smiled softly as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that she was lying by his side on the recliner. He rubbed away the tears with thumb and caressed her cheek softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer but pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest and took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Thank you" he whispered softly into her golden head and he felt her smile against him. He dropped her hand and draped an arm over her waist, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She in turn wrapped an arm around him, hugging him as close as possible.

"Doctor?" she asked eventually, she heard him 'hmm' in response. "Do you know what you said earlier about the Tardis being the only thing you have?" He was silent, wondering where she was going with this. "Well that's not true is it?"

"Oh?" he said in surprise.

"No it's not, because, well, because you have me, Doctor. You'll always have me. Forever." The Doctor was silent, a range of emotions flitted across his face as he thought about his little human's words. She was right, of course, he did have her. She had been the only thing keeping him sane during their whole trip to that cursed place. She had been the reason for his nightmare, he dreamt that she was falling into the pit and all he could do was watch her fall. Losing her would hurt as much as losing his planet, for she was his world now. Everything he does is done for her.

"That's true" he admitted after a moment or two, "And you're all I need, really." Rose shifted and looked up at her Doctor. She had seen a different side to him tonight, she had seen the vulnerability of a man who faced demons and threats and aliens every day. She had seen behind the mask and it only made her love him more.

She placed a light kiss on his jaw before resting her head on his chest once more and allowing her eyelids to droop. The Doctor listened to Rose's breathing as it became slower and deeper. He felt her pulse slow down as she drifted out of consciousness. Only when he was sure that she was completely submerged in the world of dreams did he allow himself to return her gesture by placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Don't ever leave me" he breathed against her skin before he pulled his lips away. Tightening his grip on his beloved human, he lay his head atop hers and let his eyes slip closed once more. _Yes_, he thought, _he had her_.

* * *

**So I don't know if anyone is still enjoying this story because althought the views are there the reviews are not! I would really appreciate it if you could drop me a quick review just to let me know if I am wasting my time uploading or not... I don't mean to be scabby or anything but I just want to know what you think! I have another chapter ready to upload but I want to know if I should just leave it here... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... X Katie**


	12. Chapter 12 Doomsday

**Right well I haven't touched the Doomsday eps yet because they are quite a sensitive subject for a lot of people (including myself). I mean a lot of people want him to say it and some people don't want him to and it's just hard to rewrite. I honestly don't know where this came from because I am one of the 'its okay because she knows so leave Doomsday alone' kind of people... well most of the time... sometimes I just want to scream at him to say it... but that never works! There is this great video on youtube that convinced me that it's actually okay that he doesn't say it himself! Look it up! Its under 'Haven't we said it all' and its by ThePowerofme. Its fricken awesome!.... but anyway, I'll shut up now... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where are you?" she asked. Trying to push down the feeling of excitement, was he coming for her? Was this the beginning of forever? She blinked hard trying to calm her heart. She needed to prepare herself for the disappointment that was sure to come.

"Inside the Tardis." he said "There's one tiny, little gap in the universe left, just about to close. Now it takes a lot of power to be here, I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" Always the charmer. But he still hadn't said; where did this leave her?

"You look like a ghost" she whispered, barely keeping the tears at bay. Stupid ghosts, she'd had enough of them.

"Hold on" she saw him point the sonic at what she could only presume was the console and a second later he solidified. She walked slowly towards him, barely daring to believe that he was here with her after all this time. Five and a half hours? Try five and a half months.

"Can I tou-" she asked, stretching her hand up to his face. Hovering an inch or so away, trying to avoid the hurt that would come if her hand were to go straight through. But, much to her delight, he nodded.

Now, Rose Tyler was nowhere near as good at counting seconds like the Doctor was but if she had to take a guess she would say it took around half a second for her arms to wrap around his neck and a further two before she was wrapped tightly in his. But something was still off, he was too cold, too stiff. It felt like she was hugging a moving statue.

"You're not really here are you?" she asked, trying and failing to inhale the smell of time from his pin-stripe suit. Her heart breaking just that little bit more. She felt him shake his head. She took a step back from him, but still held his hand. She needed to confirm that she wasn't still dreaming, that he was actually here. "Can you feel me?" He nodded and she squeezed his fingers tightly. So near yet so far. "Can't you come through properly?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion betraying her cool exterior.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." And enter the disappointment and tears.

"So?" she asked, only half joking. She inhaled deeply, trying not to break down, for both their sakes, into hysterics. They were both silent for a moment. What words were left?

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he asked, she could tell he was only making conversation for the sake of it. Typical, usually she can never get him to shut up. Banana this – Janis Joplin that.

"We're in Norway" she said.

"Norway, right." He said, nodding his head as if it made perfect sense for them to be there. After all this time he could still enjoy anything.

"About 50 miles out of Bergen." She continued, "It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

"Darlig" she corrected, "It's Norwegian for Bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She laughed, barely holding back tears now. He laughed with her. Though there was no real amusement in his eyes. "How long have we got?" she asked.

"'bout two minutes." He whispered, suddenly turning serious. Their hands both tightened at the same time and he smiled meekly down at her.

"I can hardly think of what to say!" She tried to make a joke out of the situation and they both laughed nervously. The Doctor stepped closer to her and pulled her into another hug. She rested her head on his chest as he encircled her in his arms.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?" he asked. Was he still that naive? Did he not know that when it came to him and Mickey that there was no competition. She did love Mickey but she was IN love with the Doctor. The Doctor felt Rose snort and smiled.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey... and the baby."

"You're not?!" he whispered and she leant back to look at his face. She looked at the shock in his eyes and burst out laughing. "No! It's mum. Four months gone, more Tylers on the way"

"Right" he whispered, nodding. Rose's heart skipped a beat. Did he wish that it had been her? Her mind drifted back to the night they spent together back on the Sanctuary Base. Back when they thought all hope was lost. Back when carpets and sharing a mortgage had been the worst thing imaginable to him. Nothing could have prepared them for what was to come. Nothing could have forecasted the storm that had hit. "And what about you, I mean, are you–"

"Yeah I'm back working in a shop." She cut across.

"Oh" he sounded disappointed and Rose grinned, "Good for you"

"Shut up." She laughed, punching him in the arm. "Nah I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business. I reckon I know a thing or two about aliens." She could feel the seconds ticking away and her voice cracked.

"Rose Tyler- defender of the Earth." She smiled a watery smile. "You're dead. Officially back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. But here you ar-"

But whatever the Doctor was about to say was cut off because Rose had pressed a finger to his lips. "What?" he asked.

"You're becoming less solid." She stated as a traitor tear ran down her cheek. "Is this it?" she asked. Her arms tightened instinctively as if she could anchor herself to him. "Are you leaving?" he nodded into her hair and she couldn't stop the sob that fell from her lips. She was shaking.

"I wuff oo" he heard a muffled voice.

"What?" he asked and she pulled back. Black mascara marks were on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. But still she was beautiful.

"I said: I love you. I love you so much." she whispered to him. He nodded.

"Quite right, too." She felt his shape quiver again and had to cling tighter. She looked up into his eyes and so much wisdom, so much emotion, so much love. She knew how he felt about her; she knew that he would probably never be able to admit it. But what she _really_ knew that they were wasting time. She reached up and put her hands in his hair, the Doctor apparently had similar ideas because when she reached up to his lips he met her half way. The kiss was hard and passionate. So much to say and so little time. Their lips moved hot and fast together as their tongues danced. But eventually she felt his grip begin to fade.

She pulled back and they looked at each other for a moment. Drinking in each other's features for what was probably the last time.

"I love you" she whispered again. He smiled his Doctor smile and she had to smile back, poking her tongue out from between her slightly swollen lips. Rose blinked. And he was gone.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sad? Stupid? Tell me what you think! Do you think Doomsday should be left alone too? Drop me a review so I can find out! Oh and seriousy watch that video! Its brilliant!**

**Review = love.**

**Till next time: Katie x x x**


	13. Chapter 13 Where I Want to Be

**Okay so I had this chapter uploaded before but I took it and changed it and hopefully made it better. I'm trying to be more frequent with the updates! Can you believe I've been doing this story for almost a year? Ahhh... How time flies...**

* * *

"So you're still you?" Rose asked quietly, walking forward cautiously, unsure about how the Doctor is going to react to her. It had been so long, did her still want her? Did he still need her like she needed him? Like a lung needs air.

"I'm still me" replied the Doctor, also unsure about what Rose is going to do. He knew he needed her, but what did she need?

Rose didn't need telling twice, she launched herself at the Doctor, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. The Doctor didn't complain for with Rose in his arms he was complete. She was the final piece in the jigsaw of his life. He pulled her closer breathing in her familiar scent of cinnamon and, quite ironically, roses.

"I've missed you" she whispered softly into his ear while breathing in his very unique but still wonderful smell of metal and leather. Gulping it down, refreshing her memory. The Doctor put her down, but still held her in his arms, and glanced over her head, Donna and Jack seemed to have conveniently disappeared which left the Doctor and Rose alone. They hadn't been alone in over two years.

He looked back down into Rose's warm brown eyes and flashed his cheeky grin.

"I've missed you too, Rose. Probably more than you will ever know but I'm never letting you go again. This is where I need to be, where I need you to be." Rose felt her eyes start to sting as she saw the truth in the Doctors eyes. Her heart stared to beat heavily as his head started to tilt and move closer to hers. She had waited for this moment for so long, for years. She leaned closer and closed her eyes. Their faces were only centimetres apart now.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Jack called, entering the control room and grinning at the Doctor and Roses awkward positioning.

"Private" responded the Doctor pulling Rose back to him since she had jumped away when Jack arrived. He didn't hesitate this time and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Rose responded immediately; wrapping her arms around his neck and winding her fingers through his hair. The Doctor placed his hands on her waist and pressed her closer to him. Eventually they had to break apart for air. Jack had left again and it was just the Doctor and Rose.

They pressed their foreheads together and tried to get their breaths back, but even then they did not talk. They just enjoyed each other's company for a few blissful moments.

"I love you" the Doctor whispered eventually. Rose gasped as her heart erupted in joy as she hat hearing the words she had so longed to hear. She was at a loss for what to say back because he already knew how she felt so she just pressed her lips to the Doctor's again. They kissed each other slower this time both trying to express their feelings for each other in the kiss. Their lip moved softly as they both made sighs of contentment.

The words 'This is where I want to be' made their way through the Doctor's mind once more. This is where he wanted to stay, with Rose wrapped in his arms and with her lips beneath his. He wanted to give her forever and a day.

"Seriously guys! I mean I'm happy for you and all but we have places to go, Daleks to stop, planets to save? Ring any bells?" It was Jack again and this time they doubted he would be so considerate as to leave them alone. They reluctantly parted but stayed in each other's arms, not quite ready to let go. "Save the passion for later, and make sure I'm there" he said winking.

"Right" Said the Doctor. "Off we go then" He broke apart from Rose but kept her hand clasped in his. He pulled her over to the controls where Jack and Donna were waiting. They both had smug grins on their faces as they took in the lovers' dishevelled appearances.

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's hand that little bit more and she smiled up at him. _The old team back together_, she thought, _Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake - The Doctor and Rose _battling the world, hand in hand, in the TARDIS. Just as it should be.

* * *

** I really hope you liked it! I'm thinking of writing an actual story for the Doctor and Rose... maybe along the lines of a reunion... or just a fluffy fic... Hmm.. let me know what you think! Please review, it means the world to me! Love from, Katie x x**


	14. Chapter 14 Dead Man Walking

**Not happy with this at all, and I know: why did I upload it then? Because I'm going away tomorrow and I wanted to upload something. Geez I sound grumpy don't I? It's only because my Principal didn't read out my hilarious maths joke on the intercom! He read out my other two jokes but didn't read my maths one! And do you know why? Because he couldn't understand it! Education these days, eh?**

**So education is the theme today! A bit of School Reunion sillyness. A class I think the Doctor should have had to teach... SPHE!**

* * *

"Hullo class" the Doctor smiled cheerfully at the teenagers in the room. He set his prop briefcase, that was really just full of bananas, down on the table and grinned, "I'm Mr. Smith and I'll be teaching you..." he glanced down at the agenda in front of him, Mickey had organised it all for him upon arrival, "SPHE?" _I'm going to kill him_, The Doctor decided. He looked up at the class room and blushed when he saw the reproduction posters. Swallowing he opened his mouth, not really paying attention to the words forming "So, eh, SPHE...S for Social P for Physical H for Health and E for Education... which is why were are here! Obviously... So, eh, where exactly were you... I mean where do... eh, what was... did Ms... Eh... So! SPHE, blimey that's just... any questions?" A dark haired girl in the front raised her hand.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Yes? Um..." he smiled warmly at her, glad that someone at least was helpful.

"It's Lauren, sir, Lauren O' Brien. We were just in the middle of talking about relationships and sexuality when Ms. Gerrard left off" _Ah. _

"Right... relationships and...Sexuality. Very interesting stuff... Uhmm... So many angles to cover... Where should I begin...? I-"

"Do you have a girlfriend, sir?" came a voice from the back. He looked up to see a girl with long ginger hair giggling with her friends. He recognised her from his Physics class.

"Anna wasn't it?" he asked, she nodded somewhat alarmed that he knew her name. "Right, Anna. You see _that_ is really none of your business."

"Oh a boyfriend then?" asked her friend beside her and the whole class erupted in laughter.

"What, no! I'm not... I mean not that there's anything wrong with being... I mean I have..." He exhaled sharply in frustration and looked up at his class, all whom were laughing at his expense, "That's it, enough with the personal questions!" _Pull yourself together Man!_ he thought, _you're 902 years old! Get a grip!_

"I saw him with a blonde girl walkin' into school today," said a girl up the front, and the class buzzed with curiosity, "They were holdin' hands." She added and the boy beside her scoffed.

"Yeah, me too!" said a boy sitting next to Lauren, "She was well fit, sir." _Fit? What an odd thing to say? Must be all the running we do. _He thought. "She's the new lunch lady isn't she, sir?" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout from a girl on his left.

"She's a bit young for you, ain't she, sir?" _Only by 882 years..._

"Okay I think we all need to-" The Doctor turned to give out when he was interrupted once more.

"Does she make you feel good, sir?" jeered a boy who was in his Physics class. _Why yes in fact. Her hand in mine is quite satisfactory._

"I don't know what put you under the impression that Rose and I are together but I can assure you that that is not the case. She is my best friends and that is all" He said quite calmly though he couldn't quite keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Sir, are you in luurrvvveee?" giggled the girl Anna again. _Yes. _The class cat called as the Doctor turned deep red. _Get a grip!_

"Alright that's it. The next person to comment on my relationship-" the word relationship caused a great deal of wolf whistling and the Doctor closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again he had to work very hard in order to control the Oncoming Storm within them. He spoke in a low voice, which he hoped made him sound full of authority.

"If you don' want her, sir, I'd be more than happy to have her. Wouldn't mind getting to know her if you know what I mean?" A boy with short brown hair high fived his burly looking neighbour. The Doctor nearly punched him there and then, how dare someone talk about her like that!

"This is your final warning. The next person to so much as open their mouth will be sent straight to the office with a month's worth of detention and I'm pretty that that is not somewhere you want to end up, is it?" The class was silent. The Doctor nodded, pleased that his threat worked. "I didn't think so. My personal life is none of your business. I am here to teach and that's what I'm going to do. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" The class nodded in silence. "Good. Now who can-?"

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, sitting down behind his desk. His hearts froze when he saw who entered. It was nothing out of the ordinary to feel tongue tied and to have his hearts overreact when in her presence, but right now he _really_ wished she wasn't in the room with him.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Doc- eh –Mr. Smith." Rose smiled cheekily, "You left this behind when we were- eh – in the computer room doing the... you know" She tossed him his wallet and exited quickly. He knew of course that what she was referring to was him scanning the student files but her seemingly innocent comment could have easily been misread. And oh, how it was.

He took one look at his class, his cheeks turning a deep red, and the onslaught began.

"Sir!"

"Get in there, sir!"

"Was it good, sir?"

"Did you make her scream, sir?"

"Can I have some _computer_ lessons sir?"

The Doctor lowered his head to the desk. Mickey Smith was a dead man.

* * *

**Taa-daa! :) How about this? I will tell you some of my hillarious jokes if you review? Here's a teaser one: "Why did the man on the train get struck by lightening? He was a good conductor!" Hahahaha xx**


	15. Chapter 15 So Close

**GUESS WHAT? THE UNTHINKABLE HAS BEEN THUNK! I have _finally_ gotten that chapter I kept harping on about off the old laptop! Which means... I can upload it! But not yet! I love it so much that I am going to edit it for a while before I give it to you. It's my child, you see.**

**This chapter was also on the laptop and I didn't even know! It's set just after Donna delivers the message about Bad Wolf and they get the warning bell. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'It's the end of the universe" A bell rang out in the TARDIS as the Doctor ran to the central column and began punching buttons and twisting levers furiously. He banged the controls with his fist seeming to forget that he had a hammer to do it with.

"But Doctor how is it the end of the universe? You said it yourself, that worlds gone! What does Bad Wolf mean anyway? Why is it so bad?" Donna struggled to understand the logic behind why the Doctor was panicking but she knew, because he was panicking that it must be bad. She'd never seen him this flustered.

"It's not bad, it's good, wonderful, brilliant. But-" he broke off shaking his head.

"But…" Donna prompted. She lay a hand on his arm has he jumped up and down anxiously waiting for the TARDIS to land.

"The woman you met, she had blonde hair right?" Donna nodded and the Doctor fished around in his pocket before pulling out a photo and holding it up for Donna to see. She took to from him and inspected the scene before her. The Doctor was there and he was holding hands with the woman from before. They were grinning goofily and Doctor's eyes were alight with laughter and passion and… love?

"Who is she?" Donna whispered, still not taking her eyes off the happy couple. He was still wearing the same suit and she was wearing a denim jacket and orange t-shirt, her hair was tied to the side and they looked perfectly content.

"She" he said and Donna heard him swallow hard, "is Rose Tyler" Donna gasped and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of the emotion that his eyes had held in the photo.

"And Bad Wolf?" she asked.

"It's like this sort of connection thing between Rose and I. Bad Wolf here- Bad Wolf there. It's complicated, sort of like a psychic link that affects time as well... I can't believe I didn't see it before! I'm so thick! Well actually I'm pretty clever if I may say so myself! And it all depends on how long she's been back for. I can't believe she's back!" He smiled widely but the grin vanished as fast as it had appeared. "This is bad," he said.

Then Donna remembered. The day she found the Doctor again.

There was a blonde woman, standing by the side of the road. Donna approached her and she looked pretty upset but this didn't stop Donna, she was elated.

"_Tell her – that bin there" The woman had nodded a little too understandingly despite the fact Donna had said something completely mad. _

"Oh" Donna gasped as she realised what this meant. Rose had been back the entire time they were together.

"What?" the Doctor asked, his eyes were still focused on the picture.

"I recognise her!" she said, pointing to the picture stupidly

"Yes, we've covered that. Parallel universe, remember?" Donna slapped his arm.

"Oi, don't get smart with me space man!" the Doctor rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. "I meant that I've seen her before somewhere else"

"WHAT? Where? When? How?" The Doctor struggled to pick a question to ask her.

"On earth!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, but _where_ on earth? When was it?" The Doctor was getting impatient.

"The day I found you again! When I went to give the keys to my mum I talked to this woman." The Doctor looked dumbstruck "A blonde woman" she clarified "and she looked pretty upset too"

The time rotor stopped moving then and they were flung to the ground. The Doctor sprung to his feet a second later and Donna heard him mutter something like "so close" before he bolted to the door.

* * *

**Short and sweet... the calm before the storm one could say... but I won't because I've had enough of storms when it comes to the Doctor and Rose. Next chapter up _should_**** be the big one but I make no promises! Thanks for the amazing response this story has been getting recently! You guys are awesome, keep it up ;)**

**Katie xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Tears of an Angel

**Ahhh summer, :) Need I say more? Yes I think I, er, need? This is _not_ the chapter I kept babbling on about. Though I do quite like this one! A little School Reunion angst and is probably just a little more adult than I have gone before at the end, but, having said that, it still isn't very adult at all.  
****The reason I uploaded this and not the other chapter is because I realised that after all the hype I've had about it that it isn't that great at all... :S This is probs better than it will be... Oh well.. enjoy!**

* * *

After the incident outside the chip shop Sarah-Jane had driven them to her house not too far away. The Doctor and Rose didn't speak a word to each other on the way there as they were both still digesting all that had been said. They listened as Sarah-Jane told them of her life after the TARDIS and the Doctor nodded and smiled when appropriate, Rose sat in stony silence.

Dinner was an awkward affair. The Doctor and Sarah-Jane made small chat while Rose pushed her food around her plate. Mickey watched the pair closely. Their arms were resting side by side on the table almost touching but not quite. He knew this would happen eventually, he knew the bubble would burst. A part of him was smug and a part of him felt sorry for them both. It was like that play... what's the one? Oh yeah, Romeo and Juliet. They were in love but their families wouldn't allow it. With the Doctor and Rose, though, they weren't just from feuding families – they were from different races and it was fate that just wouldn't allow it.

After dinner Sarah retired to her bedroom and Mickey left with instructions to meet them at the school in the morning. It was getting late and they had a lot of work to do the next day. Rose and the Doctor stayed up in the living room sipping their tea. Rose was tired but she couldn't go to sleep without knowing what the Doctor had meant earlier.

_Imagine watching that happen to someone that you-_

_Love_? Was that what he was going to say? She loved him, of that she was sure. She had thought that maybe he felt the same, but now she didn't know what to think. Why didn't he tell her about Sarah-Jane and the others? Was he afraid of how she would react? Did he not trust her? If he couldn't even tell her that then who knows what else he was keeping from her. She had believed she was special, believed she was lucky to have his trust. Everything was ruined.

"Rose?" his voice broke her out of her contemplations, "We need to talk about this."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" she snapped, "Bit late for that ain't it?"

"But Rose, I-"

"No Doctor." She cut across him, "You chose to keep things from me, and you _lied_ to me, made me believe that I was special. You _humiliated_ me. So now that you've decided that want to talk - I don't think I want to listen." She watched as hurt flickered across the Doctor's face and felt bad but he hurt her first. The Doctor set down his tea and made his way over to where she was sitting. He reached out to touch her but she pushed herself up and walked away, her back turned to him. He didn't follow.

"Please Rose" he begged, "Just let me explain" When she didn't respond he took this as his queue to continue "I wasn't laughing at you and I definitely never meant to hurt you-"

"But you did" she quipped, still not looking at him.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry, I really am. But it's like I said earlier humans, my companions, my friends whatever word you want to use, they decay. You grow old and eventually you..." he choked on the last word "die." She turned to face him at long last and he was startled to see the tears in her eyes. He looked down, ashamed. He had caused those tears, the tears of an angel.

"I understand that Doctor, really I do, but I thought you trusted me-"

"I do trust you" he said. Rose shook her head, refusing to believe him. More _lies_.

"No, you don't. If you trusted me then you would have told me about them. You wouldn't have led me on to believe that you were different." Rose spoke the words in no more than a whisper but they had more impact on the Doctor than if she had shouted them. "Do you know what the worst part is, Doctor? It's that for once in my life I thought I had found someone real, someone I could depend on. I thought I had finally found a bloke who wouldn't lie and make me feel... _used._" The Doctor flinched at her harsh words "After tomorrow, I – I want to go home." Without another glance Rose left the Doctor alone and went to the spare room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The Doctor stared shell-shocked at the space where Rose had been. His mouth was opening and closing as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Rose was _leaving_ him? He was going to be- he was – she was – he would be - without- but- _what?_

"What?" he barely noticed the words fly from his lips in a shout as he rushed towards her room. He banged loudly on the door with his palm before flinging it open. Rose was standing in her pyjamas bottoms and bra, clearly in the midst of changing.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, covering herself up with her arms. "Get out!" The Doctor didn't answer, just slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out. Don't I even get a say in anything anymore?" he realised he was shouting and worked very hard to calm his voice down "I made one mistake and now you're leaving? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little? After everything we've been through and everything we've seen, you're leaving because of this?"

"Yes – No – I don't know." Rose said, shaking her head and sitting down on her bed. "I thought I meant something to you Doctor and -"

"You do mean something to me, you mean a lot to me" he joined her on the bed and handed her a hoodie. She wrapped it around herself and continued.

"But that's just it Doctor. You say that but what's to say you never said the same thing to Sarah-Jane or any of the others? What makes me so special when you just left her behind? I mean she was your best friend too, right?" The Doctor sighed and looked away from Rose. He fiddled nervously with a loose thread on her duvet.

"Yes, she was. She still is one of them. But Rose, don't you see? Just because I don't mention her doesn't mean I forgot her! It doesn't mean that I don't still think about her or any of my other companions." He glanced back at her to see that she was gazing at him intently. He met her eyes when he continued next. "With you, Rose it's different. I don't plan on leaving you behind; I couldn't even if I wanted to, to be honest" Rose was quiet for a long time and he thought that maybe she was beginning to come round. He was wrong.

"I don't believe you" she whispered, she blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. "I want to. I really, really want to but I just can't. Not anymore. I just can't trust you." The Doctor's shoulders slumped and they were silent for a moment. The Doctor looked at her, she had her eyes closed and her face turned away from him, and he fought against the lump rising in his throat. _He was losing her. _

Kneeling before her he placed a hand on her cheek, gently turning her face to meet his. She didn't resist him but still kept her eyes closed. She couldn't look at him, it hurt too much

"Rose, please tell me what you want me to say." He pleaded. "Tell me how to fix this because I can't lose you. I refuse to."

"There's nothing you can say." She said quietly, finally opening her eyes to look at him. She gasped at how close their faces were. She saw that his eyes were shining with desperation and wanted so desperately to believe that she was different to him. But how could she believe anything he said? Only a month ago did he change into this new man and now that she was finally beginning to have faith in him again he goes and does this. She was so confused. She didn't know what to feel.

"So that's just it then?" he said, getting angry again. "You're just going to pack your bags and leave? Hmmm? Go back to bloody beans on toast and chips and tea and biscuits? Back to the shop, back to repetition and eight hours sleep and Mickey and-"

"WELL AT LEAST HE LOVES ME!" Rose shouted before she could stop herself. She sprang to her feet and the Doctor fell back on his back. "He didn't lie to me or keep secrets and make me feel like nothing! You take us away from Earth Doctor and you make us feel like we're worth something and then you just leave us back here without a backwards glance. When you told me that I could stay forever did you mean it? When you told me I was fantastic was that compared to the average companion or just the last few? Did you drop one off just before you met me?" The Doctor's eyes were smouldering as he stood up and towered over her.

"Is that what this is about? Are you so insecure that you believe everything I ever said to you to be a lie?" Rose looked away, refusing to meet his glare. "Rose! You _are_ fantastic and I meant it: you _can_ stay with me forever. But you just have to realise that you're forever is very different to mine and that... that kills me."

Rose looked up at him and couldn't deny that he didn't look like he was lying. His eyes were swimming with the oncoming storm.

"But why couldn't the others stay forever?" she challenged, looking him square in the eye. His expression turned to a pained look she more associated with his former blue-eyed self.

"Because it hurts, Rose!" he said loudly, he lowered his voice to continue "Watching them growing older and running slower while I stay young. Not knowing if they are going to make it on time when we escape. Humans have such a short life that I couldn't live with myself if you had to miss out on anything whether it be a family or a home or crummy public transport. I let them go before they realise what they're missing out on. I don't want to let them go, and they may hate me for it at first but eventually they will realise that it was the right thing to do." He paused when he saw Rose begin to open her mouth; he silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. "But with you, it's different because I don't know which would hurt most: watching you grow old or letting you go. I -" he paused "I _need _you too much to send you home. And I'm completely selfish because I don't think I could let you go even if you hated me. You're the most important thing to me Rose, please believe that. You're the only thing keeping me sane and if somebody made me choose tomorrow, you or the universe, there would be no choice because to me, Rose," he removed his finger and cupped her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb gently "You are the universe." He didn't leave time for her to respond and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. She was hesitant at first but as she made sense of his words she threw herself into the kiss, winding her fingers through his wonderfully big hair and pulling him closer.

He pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against hers. He was shocked by his boldness; he didn't even think about it, he just kissed her. It had just seemed like the right thing to do, to kiss her better, kiss this whole mess better. It had felt so right that he couldn't help but think that he should have been doing that all along. And he almost told her that he loved her! _Did he love her? Of course he did! What a stupid question! _He argued with himself. _I love her_, a _human, a young human, a beautiful, smart, funny, brave human...my best friend. I love her. Well this is new._ He had _never_ crossed that line with a companion before. _But that was Rose,_ he supposed, _she drew her own lines._

"I am sorry Rose. I should have told you, I realise that now." He said quietly when he had recovered his breathing.

"It's okay Doctor. I think I understand better now and I maybe did overreact just a little... " The Doctor sighed in relief and a grin spread over his face as he pulled back to look at her.

"So you're not going to leave me then?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Never" she whispered before she pulled his head towards her, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. The Doctor opened his mouth to her and lost himself in the kiss. Pushing her back so that she was lying on her back and he has hovering over her, hands supporting him either side of her face. Rose's own hands were massaging his chest through his shirt; he shivered slightly under her touch. As the kiss became more heated the Doctor rested himself on one elbow, bringing himself closer to her, while the other hand went to clutch at her waist, thankful that she was clad only in a bra and open hoodie.

"Doctor?" Rose muttered against his lips and he pulled away instantly, worried that he had gone too far.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he began to apologize but was silenced by Rose's finger pressing against his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it" she said fiercely, trailing her hand down his front.

"What?" he asked clearly confused and a little worried as to where her hand was headed.

"Prove to me how much I mean to you. Show me that you _need_ me." Her eyes were dark and she smiled wickedly as she saw understanding dawn on the Doctor's face. It was replaced a minute later by sorrow. Removing her hand from its path, he pulled away completely, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose closed her eyes as rejection shot through her.

"Rose, we can't. It... It wouldn't...work." he fiddled with that same loose thread from before, taking out his frustration on that stupid little string. Rose sat up abruptly.

"It wouldn't... work?" she asked, shocked. He seemed so human. The Doctor thought about what he said and realised what it sounded like.

"NO!" he practically yelled, "No_ it_ would work but I meant us, it wouldn't work between us. I'm not human, Rose. I'm 45 times older then you" they both frowned at this statistic "I won't leave you behind, I promise you that. But eventually, one way or another, I will lose you. I'm sorry, Rose. If it helps" he said with a slight smile "I... I want to, I really _really_ want to."

Rose smiled softly and took his hand.

"It's okay Doctor. I just got caught up in the moment." He squeezed her fingers gently and leant in to kiss her one last time but just before their lips met, Rose yawned on his face. Chucking lightly he shook his head.

"Bed time for the human?" he asked and Rose nodded.

"Stay with me?" she asked, crawling under the covers. She saw his apprehension and frowned, "Please?" The Doctor took in her puppy-dog eyes and sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Fine" he groaned, but his big grin betrayed his fake displeasure. He toed off his trainers and shrugged out of his coat before lying under the covers beside her. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, trying to ignore the fact that she still had no top on.

They did not say anything as they held each other, the night's revelations slowly sinking in. The Doctor thought Rose had dropped off to sleep when her voice broke through his thoughts about what the krillitaines could possibly be planning with the children.

"Y'no what you said earlier about how I can spend the rest of my life with you?" His eyes flashed open.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"And how you can't spend the rest of yours with me?" He nodded against her head.

"Yes"

"Well I was just wondering..." _Oh dear. _Not a lot of good things come from Rose Tyler's musings, especially her musings about their conversation earlier.

"What?" his hearts were hammering and he hoped to God that she couldn't feel them.

"Well... Is it... I mean... do you..." she struggled to form her sentence, "Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Rose I c-" he began but, for the umpteenth time that night, she interrupted him.

"Would you?" she pressed. He swallowed nervously. _Dare he tell her?_ He was about to think of something clever to say when he heard a single word pass from between his lips.

"Yes." _Thanks a lot brain._ He thought darkly.

"Well maybe that's all I need" she muttered sleepily and he was instantly glad that he had said it. He would do anything to keep Rose Tyler, his perfect little human, happy.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning the three of them ate in a companionable silence. Rose still wasn't sure about Sarah-Jane but was glad to have the Doctor's hand back in hers, swinging softly between their chairs.

Sarah-Jane watched the two out of the corner of her eye as they walked to the school. They were laughing and dancing the whole way. She had been jealous of Rose at first, wishing that she could be the apple of the Doctor's eye once more but the walls in her house aren't that thin and if she learnt anything from that argument yesterday it was that the Doctor was completely, madly and somewhat worryingly in love with Rose Tyler.

* * *

**Ta-daa :) I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! I'm off to Italy on wednesday for 2 weeks so I will update some time at the start of July. I was also thinking about what sort of story I could write using the Doctor and Rose and I was thinking, maybe, something along the lines of series 3 with her? I know it's been done before but I would love to try! Let me know what you think in your review! That is... if you leave one... which I hope you will... because if you read this then I love you :D And reviews = love. Do the maths people. Katie xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Supernova

**I swear that the next chapter will be the big one :) I _think_ I have finished editing it but I may change my mind. Again.  
This just came out from beneath my pen today... I don't know where it came from but it just appeared. I think it wins as one of the shortest chapters... It may be the shortest chapter but I am yet to check. Anyhoo... enjoy :) And review!**

* * *

'A storms approaching' he said, craning his neck back to stare up at the night sky, the fireworks were cracking like miniature supernovas, lighting up the world for a moment before disappearing into nothing - like they were never there.

_The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon._

He could feel Rose's fingers clutching his hand and he tore his eyes away from the sky to look down at her.

Her eyes were wide with worry as she digested what he had said. He could see the fireworks in them, supernova after supernova ceasing to exist. A life over before it had a chance to truly live.

_It said I was going to die in battle. Then it lied._

Rose looked away from the fireworks and up at him. Their eyes met and the Doctor knew that her eyes were better than any supernova. They were better than any star or any god damned black hole. He could get lost in them and never want to find his way out.

Together they turned and walked slowly back to the TARDIS. Not a words was spoken between them, nothing needed to be said. They both knew. Their supernova would never burn out.

* * *

**I usually don't like the introspection type things but I dunno... I like this... do you? Tell me, please! x**


	18. Chapter 18 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'

_**AHHHH...Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god. I'm freaking out right now. This is THE chapter. You know the one I haven't shut up about? The one that I've had for nearly half a year now? Ahhh...  
I was asleep about 30 mins ago and I woke up and was like "just do it, Katie, upload the chapter" So well, er, here I am. And here it is. From the shortest chapter to the longest (I think). Here goes nothing. *Gulps* Enjoy. Ahhhhh...**

* * *

_

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air__?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

It's only half past the point of no return

_The tip of the iceberg, __The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning, The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Glitter in the Air – P!nk_

* * *

"What did you say this place was called again? Gall- Gallen - what was it?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand with their fingers entwined through the sparkling emerald trees and golden bushes, whose leaves shimmered like diamonds in the dazzling sunlight of early afternoon.

They had been wandering for quite some time while the Doctor remained insistent that they were not lost, despite the never-ending paths and walkways which they had followed at, what seemed like, random.

"It's called Gála, which translates to 'shine' in Gaelic as it was discovered by an Irish astronomer called Realt Shine in the year 2151, he was a nice chap... a bit odd." he answered with a smile, "And Gála is extra great because it's in the beautiful galaxy of Poosh. I _love _Poosh. It's very" he paused to think, "Pooshish. No, that's not it. Pooshlike? Pooshfull? No... Poosherific? No, definitely not. Pooshy? Pooshy... Yes, I like that – It's very Pooshy." He began to ramble while looking around him at the glorious surroundings, his thumb was gently massaging Rose's and she wondered if he even noticed. "And if I know my Geography – which I do, Rose Tyler," he looked pointedly at her, "being as brilliantly clever and wonderful as I am – we should be about 2 miles from the planet's capital city Adlez, well when I say city its more of a town, well, really it's just a…a... place. But! It has the most beautiful flower market at this time of year, you'll love it! I was there once before in my 5th regeneration..." Rose smiled and nodded when appropriate as the Doctor launched into a description of every person and flower he had seen.

"...but why he wanted that Venus-Cat–Trap I'll never know because he _was_ a cat. I mean, that's just not clever. Oh and I saw this stall full of daisies in every colour imaginable! They had red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and- hold on... that's Joseph. I was the lead in that..." he trailed off for a moment, lost in a memory, before launching back into his ramble at full throttle, "But ooh- they had this one daisy that had all of the colours except for blue! And I don't know about you but I like blue, blue is a great colour, in fact I have a blue suit somewhere! I must take it out sometime. Funnily enough it was given to me by the first human to discover how to time travel! Victor Crouss, now there was a nice man. He had a thing for suits... and cows... I never really understood that... just never bring him to a dairy farm. That is once sight you could live without, trust me. Ugh."

"Doctor" Rose said but she went unheard as the Doctor was powering through.

"But anyway, back to the Adlez! The stalls are wonderful! I made friends with this lovely couple that had a rare flower stall. It was absolutely _amazing_. They had roses that never die and that change colour depending on how you feel about the person it's for. And it actually works! Unlike those stupid rings you have back on earth! Don't look at me like that Rose Tyler I know you have one! I saw one chap buy a rose for his wife and it was blue when he held it and turned pink when he gave it to her. It only turns pink if you truly love someone, according to the nice lady called Foirfe who sold it to them. And Elson, a Fivian I made friends with in the park, took me to the pub-"

"Doctor, are you sure we're supposed-"

"And I said to him 'no you may not have my celery. I need my celery. It completes the outfit.'-"

"Doctor"

The Doctor was so wrapped up in his ramble about Adlez that he failed to notice that the path was coming to an end. "And they have these wonderful Azalea flowers that twinkle when the lights hits them at an exact 90 degree angle. Magnificent, I mean-"

"Sounds wonderful, Doctor," Rose interrupted loudly, managing to finally shut him up, "But can you tell me which way it is?" She laughed at the Doctor's dumbfounded face as he took in the T-junction in their path.

"Ah" he said, "Bugger". He looked around him, dropping her hand and awkwardly scratching behind his ear. "I'm fifty percent inclined to think it's this way" he said as he pointed left, "but then again it could always be that way" he pointed to the right. Suddenly he dropped to his hands and pressed his ear to the yellowish dirt as if trying to hear which way to go. He jumped up a moment later and ran to the nearest glittering tree, sniffing the lustrous topaz bark.

"What are you doing?" Rose questioned as the Doctor picked up a turquoise stone from beneath the brambles, flicked a strange pink lizard-like creature off it, and then studied the stone intensely. He sniffed it, licked it and shook it violently from side-to-side before placing it in the middle of the pathway

"Boy scout stuff" he responded. He watched the stone for a moment, a look of deep concentration on his face, before moving back to the brambles, gently probing some ruby red flowers with his sonic screwdriver. He then blew on them softly watching the glittering pollen fly off into the warm breeze and grinned, seeming satisfied with the result.

"They had boy scouts on Gallifrey?" she asked in disbelief, watching as he once again inspected the turquoise stone. Nodding to himself, he kicked the stone as far away as possible before he turned to her and smiled, his eyes crinkling up as he did so.

"They had everything on Gallifrey." He said seriously as he extended his hand to her and wiggled his fingers, just like he had last Christmas, in invitation. She smiled warmly as she took his cool hand in hers. He grinned back and then pointed to the side of the path that went right. "It's definitely this way. I'm positive."

"You sure about that?" she challenged sticking her tongue out at him in a bemused smile, "Don't want to lick a few more stones first?" She couldn't fathom how he could conclude which way to go from a stone that he had placed in the road himself.

"Rose Tyler! I'm offended! Are you questioning my survival instincts? I'll have you know I came first in Survival Instinct class! I got top marks!" He winked and Rose erupted in a fit of giggles remembering their conversation from long ago. _I came first in Jiggery-Pokery, what about you? Nah I failed Hullabaloo! _

"Not questioning, no," She said, smiling "just making sure that they're up to scratch! I mean, we wouldn't want to miss those twinkling Azalea flowers now would we?" She poked him in his skinny chest and took off sprinting down the right lane dragging him behind her. The Doctor stared dumbfounded at the blonde in front of him, wondering what he ever did to deserve her. Nobody else would listen to his ramblings, let alone remember and quote them. With a laugh he took off behind her, catching up in no time.

Soon they were running and laughing and joking and dancing as they raced down the twisting path. Rose had learnt to run from her travels with the Doctor and had no trouble keeping pace with his long legs. He would suddenly grab her and twirl her around as they ran and she would giggle when he would lift her in the air and spin her in circles. It wasn't until they met an abrupt dead end that they slowed their fast pace.

"Ah" the Doctor said for the second time that day. He looked down at his companion. Her face, flushed from their vigorous jog, was strained in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. She didn't last very long.

"Lovin' those survival instincts!" she managed through her fits of giggles. She pointed at the Doctor's shocked and indignant face before proceeding to double over in laughter. Soon, after seeing the funny side of the situation, the Doctor joined her and then they were both fighting for their breath.

In the midst of their hysteria the Doctor managed to trip over a bronze coloured root and tumble backwards through the golden brambles and out of sight.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked as she pushed her way through the thickets in search of him. Her stomach twisted as she saw that, hidden behind the shrubbery, was a steep downhill slope. She sprinted down it, pushing her way through the thick undergrowth ignoring the sharp sting of the branches and twigs as they whipped against her bare legs. _Bad day to wear shorts_ she thought wearily.

Eventually, when she was starting to think that the trees and brambles were never-ending and that she would be lost in this shimmering maze forever, she burst through the trees, stumbling slightly at the unexpected flatness of the ground beneath her feet.

She looked around and saw the Doctor standing at the edge of a smooth sapphire lake. He did not hear her approach or if he did he didn't acknowledge her, just continued to stare at the serene scene around them.

She took his hand and searched his face for any sign of harm, she wouldn't be happy unless she knew he was completely safe beside her. There was the starting of a bruise on his left cheek and a small cut on his chin but he seemed otherwise unharmed. She let out a small sigh of relief before turning her gaze to the calm, glass-like lake, amazed by the serendipity of it.

The twin suns of Gála were reflected on the pristine surface of the lake, and the trees, which wrapped around the edges of the lake, were sparkling in the light casting a shimmering glow around the lake.

"That's beautiful," she whispered in amazement, her eyes wide in wonder. She heard him murmur in agreement and if she had chosen to look up she would have seen him look down at her as he answered. She looked up a second later and he quickly averted his gaze in what he hoped was enough time. It wasn't.

The storm was coming and he was scared to get too close to her. Not that they weren't already far too close for a human and a Time Lord. In fact they were probably even too close for best friends. They were so close that it scared him, but that didn't make him want to change it. She makes him feel whole again.

"Swim with me?" she asked. The Doctor's hearts sped up and he wasn't sure why. He had gone swimming with her before – _why should this be any different_?

"But I haven't got any swim gear with me" he stated, pointing down at his brown pin-striped suit in case the fact that he was wearing it had eluded her.

"Neither have I" she said simply, not looking at him, as she sat down and started untying her shoelaces. _That's why._

"But, Rose! It's cold in there!" he whined.

"Wuss" she stated, standing up and undoing the button on her shorts.

The Doctor watched transfixed as she stripped down to her pink underwear and yellow tank top and did a perfect dive into the sapphire blue depths of the lake.

He waited – she didn't resurface. His eyes darted across the water but she was nowhere to be seen. His hearts started beating double time and his palms became sweaty.

"Rose?" Nothing. "Rose, come on, where are you?" he called but there was nothing. "Rose?" This was not good. _What if she was caught at the bottom?_ He began to panic. _What if something got her in the water? What had he heard about invisible sharks that preyed on blonde women? Were they on the planet Gála or Bainne?_ He couldn't take that risk.

"Rose!" he yelled in despair. He pulled off his suit in record speed and, dressed only in his banana print boxer-briefs, he dove in after her. "Rose!" he yelled again as he resurfaced before diving beneath the cool water's surface in search of pink and yellow. He searched through the water and eventually surfaced gasping for air but still searching desperately. He flailed around in a desperate attempt to see her and was just about to dive under for the third time when he saw her standing at the edge of the lake, her hair dark and the water droplets on her skin glistening tantalisingly in the sun, smiling teasingly at him.

"Looking for something?" she said with her signature tongue-in-the-cheek smile.

"That was not funny, Rose Tyler!" he gasped, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He tried to give out to her but he was just so happy that she was safe and alive.

"Well it's a good thing that you have two then, isn't it?" she laughed. She took a few steps back and then took a running leap into the air. Pulling her legs to her chest she landed with a big splash about a foot away from the Doctor.

Rose swam up to where her Doctor was bobbing, wiping water from his lively chocolate-coloured eyes. The water had made his hair a rich chocolate colour and it hung low over his eyes. His usually pale freckled skin was lightly tanned from their excursions in the sun. She was mesmerised by his alien beauty.

"Hello" she hummed happily as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the Doctor was relishing in the fact that they were still together and that she wasn't lost to the underwater world or the preying sharks.

"Hello" he smiled as he hooked his other arm under her legs and lifted her out of the water, causing her to shriek in surprise. "This, Rose Tyler, is something I like to call -revenge!" Rose screamed and then held her nose as she was flung into the air. She landed with a loud splash and flailed around for a few seconds before she saw the Doctor floating on his back and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Bet you thought that was funny didn't you?" she asked as she swam up to where he was lying.

"Why yes actually, yes I did" he chuckled as she treaded water close to his head.

"Yeah? Well laugh at this!" Rose screamed playfully as she dunked his head under the dark blue water. She screamed properly then as she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Squealing loudly she tried to kick free as he pulled her out into the centre of the lake. She failed miserably against his iron clasp. She gasped when the water got colder as he swam into deeper waters. She managed to turn to face him and then she was clinging to him like an iceberg. He stopped suddenly and then he was treading water keeping them afloat, Rose wrapped her legs around his skinny waist and clung to his shoulders, desperate to stay close.

"Please don't let go Doctor," she whispered, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

The Doctor smiled sadly, knowing that one-day that that was exactly what he was going to have to do whether by illness or old age - letting her go was inevitable, and rested his head on top of hers.

Kicking stronger with his legs he dropped his arms and hugged her close as if trying to merge them into one entity. She fitted so well in his arms.

He didn't ever want to let her go. She was different, the only exception to his rules. The only one to have ever made him feel the way he feels now; happy beyond words, free, together, attached, in lo-...

Oh he was far too attached. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever. He cursed the universe for being so cruel.

He unwrapped his arms from her in order to keep them above water and closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling when she held him even closer. He decided then that, whatever the universe throws at him, he will not let her go. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Rose," he said softly, and she looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes, chocolate and hazelnut, a silent conversation passing between them for a long time before he continued "I'm never going to let you go". She smiled before hugging him closer. The Doctor felt something wet trail down his shoulder and even though they were surrounded by water he felt sure it was a tear. He kissed her hair softly, so light that Rose wasn't sure if it had happened or not and then gently towed them back to the shallower part of the lake.

...

The next hour or so was spent in the water chasing each other and showing off. Rose's gymnastics skills came in handy once or twice when he tried to dunk her.

Later, once they were well and truly spent, they crawled out of the lake and sprawled themselves out on the emerald green grass to dry. It was getting dark now and the two suns were just setting over the trees. The Doctor held out his wrinkly hand and Rose took it in her own pruned one. Together they watched the suns go down and, once they were surrounded by the twilight, Rose snuggled up to his side. He pulled his long trench coat over her shivering form and she sighed happily. It was a sound that the Doctor had grown to love and the sound he strived to achieve when he brought her new places. If he heard that single sigh he knew that his job was done and that it was done well.

"Tell me of the stars, Doctor," she murmured sleepily against his bare shoulder. The Doctor smiled lovingly down at the drowsy human beside him.

"For you I'd do anything" he whispered quietly into her hair, he heard her snort and mumble something like 'cheesy Time Lord' and he poked her in the side for being so rude. She poked him back playfully and then settled herself beside him as he proceeded to point out all the different stars he could see.

"And that one there," he said, sometime later "the bright kind of bluish-white one, is called the Eternity Star. It never fades, you can see it all the time and it glows brighter than any other star in this galaxy." He looked down at Rose and chuckled quietly to himself when he saw that she was sound asleep, a contented smile on her relaxed face. _She's even more beautiful when she isn't conscious_ he thought.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and was startled when he remembered that they were both still only clad in their undergarments. He looked to his left and saw the two piles of clothes where they had left them hours earlier. He smiled and then cast his gaze back on his sleeping Rose.

"Goodnight, Rose" he said quietly. He lay his head down on the grass and pulled Rose closer to his chest. He closed his eyes as he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and then together the Doctor and Rose fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

_The Doctor sat on the dark waters edge, his blue trouser legs were rolled up and he was letting his feet paddle lightly in the water. The water rippling was the only movement around him. He thought about that beautiful day with Rose and how, when they had woken up after spending the night in each other's arms to the sparkling world around them, there was no awkwardness at the scarceness of their clothing, it had felt so natural to be there with her. He had loved waking up and having the first thing he saw be Rose's golden head. _

_The Doctor kicked himself under the water for not confessing his feelings for her to her there and then, when he had the chance and the moment was so perfect. _

_His hearts ached with loss as he thought about the feeling of her wrapped up in his arms and the heat of her soft body next to his. A feeling he would never experience again._

_He leant back with a suffering groan and stared up at the familiar night sky above him, only this time the light cast by the stars was darker. It was as if the very presence of Rose had made the sky brighter and now that she was gone it simply failed to compare._

_He went through the names of the stars and located them as he had that night with Rose; Grá, Silver Petal, Freya, Twinkle Twinkle, Aoife, Misty, Dina, Matriana, Maz, Deo... Then he knew the real reason the light was darker, though he still stuck by his metaphorical one, The Eternity Star was gone. He checked his history and was saddened to find that it had been one year since that beautiful star had disappeared and been renamed 'The Lost Moon of Poosh'. _

_It had been one year since he lost Rose in Canary Wharf and one year since the Eternity Star was lost. He had lost his favourite sun and his favourite star together. Though he knew which one he missed the most._

_The Doctor stayed looking at the stars for a long time, wondering if Rose ever looks up at the stars and thinks of him like he thinks of her. If whether she, like him, pictures chances lost and missed. Or if maybe she looks at the sky and imagines all the places they could have gone and didn't, all the words they could have spoken but failed to._

_Once again, he cursed fate for being so cruel as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him. He was no longer whole. He was torn, ripped apart by the memories. His arms felt heavy with nothing to wrap up in them. He felt naked. _

_Eventually he knew he had to leave and return to Martha. Sitting up he removed his wrinkled feet from the water and rolled down his trousers, pulling his converse on roughly, not bothering with laces._

_As he stood up to leave he looked towards the centre of the lake one last time, it was black from the night. He took out a single white rose, which he had bought in the market in Adlez that day, from his pocket and placed it gently on the water. He smiled sadly as he watched it slowly turn to pink. _

_"I'm never going to let you go Rose," he whispered and then turned his back on the floating flower and walked through the emerald trees into the darkness, a single tear glistening on his cheek._

**_

* * *

_**

Ahhh... oh wait. I can stop freaking out now, you've read it. Actually no, I'm still freaking out because I want- n

**_o -_****_need, to know what you thought about this. I have never worked so hard on a chapter before, well, in this story at least. Oh and if you haven't listened to the song at the start go do it now! Its amazing! I was only supposed to put two lines at the start but I couldn't choose! :P woops. Anyway...Please, please, please with sugar and silver-ball-bearings on top let me know._**

**_Oh and, before I forget, I need help finding this story that I was reading. It's a series 2 AU. Rose is pregnant and Mickey is jealous and the Doctor and Rose are together (obviously). They call the baby 'the tot' and... when Madame de Pompawhore kisses him he's like "it took me a minute to realise that it wasn't Rose I was kissing". OH and Mickey leaves the letter where Rose would see it and The Doctor and Rose have a big argument! That's all I can remember. But if you know it please tell me._**

**_Okay that's all. I hope you are all having a spiffing summer. :) Katie xxx_**


	19. Chapter 19 Beans are Evil

_**If I had time I would read over this but I'm going away in... little of over 8 hours and I haven't packed. Shit. Must go do that... but its nearly 2.30am... wehhh...**_

**_Sort of inspired by the line 'Beans are evil' but not really... I was just bored and in work with a notebook..._**

* * *

The Doctor sat facing Rose in the Tardis kitchen. There was a spread of food between them and a notebook sat open on Rose's lap.

It had been a week since their trip to New Earth and the Doctor was still getting to know his new body and all it's 'alien quirks' as Rose had so nicely put it.

So far he had discovered his hatred for anything spicy and that curry _really_ didn't agree with him. And since they had to cut their trip to India short due to said reasons Rose had been making him try various foods in order to prevent any further food-related disasters.

He was currently chewing on a banana. He was very pleased to see that his opinion on them had not changed.

"Very nice things, bananas." He said with a banana-filled smile. "And full with potassium. Did you know that they are the only thing you can eat before and during sport and you won't get a stitch? That's why you always see Tennis players eating them between sets."

"Fascinating" Rose said as she marked down a ten out of ten for bananas. They had been at this for over and hour and because of the Doctor's new found tendency to babble only had:

Marmalade: 10/10

Jam: 6/10

Butter: 9/10

Peanut butter: 6/10

Apples – green: 7/10

Apples –red: 4/10

Grapes –green: 5/10

Grapes –red: 8/10

Pears: 0/10

Peach: 8/10

Pineapple: 10/10

Satsuma: 8/10

Chocolate – white: 4/10

Chocolate- milk: 10/10

Chocolate- dark: 6/10

Bananas: 10/10

He finished his banana with an audible gulp before reaching for some baked beans on his left.

"Beans, beans the magical fruit" he muttered, inspecting the orange lumps on his spoon. He raised them up to Rose in a toast before wrapping his mouth around the spoon. He thoughtfully chewed for a moment then took another spoonful.

Rose's first clue that this wasn't going to end well was the deep frown that appeared on his face. The second was the groan that his stomach emitted before he bolted out of the door.

"The more you eat, the more you toot" she finished off putting a huge zero next to baked beans.

...

He returned to the kitchen half an hour later to find that a tray of drinks had replaced the food. He was glad to see that there were no beans in sight.

Rose was doodling on her notebook and looked up when the door swung closed behind him.

"Feeling better?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned. Anyone else would have made a joke about it but not her. Rose wouldn't do that. His sweet, sweet Rose.

"Much thanks" he said, resuming is place opposite her. "What have we got here then?" He prodded the closest glass which was filled with a bright green liquid.

"I dunno. I found a bunch of bottles in the fridge. I presume you'll know when you taste them."

The Doctor nodded and picked up the first glass. It was a pale orange colour and looked safe enough to drink. He took a sip and frowned.

"Yuck" he said, slamming it back down. "I used to love this stuff in my fourth regeneration. It's Sifflonian juice. Too bitter for these taste buds, methinks." Rose nodded and copied down the name into her notebook followed by a zero.

Next he picked up the bright green drink he had inspected earlier. He sniffed it once before shrugging and taking a deep gulp.

"Well?" Rose asked, her face a mixture of worry and amusement as she watched him swirl it around in his mouth.

"Bolero" he said, liking his lips with a flourish. "One of the nicest drinks in the Cosmos. Try it you'd like it." He handed the glass to Rose.

"And how would you know what I'd like?" she teased. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Just drink it, Tyler" he ordered but a smile graced his lips nonetheless. Rose raised the glass to her lips, blushing under the Doctor's scrutinising gaze.

"Doctor, stop it! I can't drink with you starin' at me like that!" she shot, although secretly she loved it.

"I wasn't staring" The Doctor said, indignantly. "I was merely... observing"

"Right." Rose nodded, "well stop"

The Doctor sighed and looked pointedly up at the ceiling.

Rose raised the drink to her lips once more and took a hesitant sip.

She moaned in delight as the flavours rolled over her tongue, exploding on her taste buds like firecrackers of taste.

"Oh my God!" she said as she opened her eyes which she hadn't realised had slipped closed in pleasure. "Doctor, that's amazing!" The Doctor nodded in agreement, please that he could look at her again.

"What does it taste like to you?" he asked.

"Um... sort of, like, fruity but with a kind of tangy aftertaste like ginger ale of something" The Doctor grinned in amusement.

"What?" she asked "Is that wrong?"

"Yes and no. You see that's the beauty of Bolero. It tastes different to everyone. When I drank it, for example, it tasted like a banana milkshake with a hint of strawberries and chocolate." Rose nodded in understanding, "That's how I knew you'd like it Rose! It's impossible not to!"

"Oh" Rose said, "And here I was thinking that you knew me so well!"

The Doctor knew she was just teasing him but felt the need to convince her otherwise.

"But I do know you so well!" he said, "I know that you hate cheesy movies and Jim Carrey. I know that you hate ham on pizza and the smell of fairy liquid. You can't stand cruelty to animals or cruelty to anything in fact. You can roll your tongue, turn your elbows 360 degrees and move your ears. You never wear un-matching socks and have a birth-mark on your ankle shaped like a crescent moon. You like your toast dark and your eggs sunny-side up. You also hate pulp in your orange juice." He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows, "Need I say more?"

Rose smiled her special Rose smile and raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're so impressive"

"I am so impressive!"

They both laughed at the familiarity and Rose became a little more sure that this man was her Doctor.

"Next up, 7up" she passed him the clear liquid, "I, er, think"

He lifted the glass to his nose and sniffed before taking a small sip. He swished it around in his mouth for a while before swallowing.

"Yup, that's 7up alright"

"And?"

"Yeah, it's good. I liked it. I give it a 7" Rose snorted, "What?" he asked.

"7 for 7up?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She passed him another drink, "Come on, drink up."

...

They managed to get through the rest of the drinks no problem. Apart from a strong dislike of grapefruit juice he had liked all the drinks.

They were now working on his tea preferences. The last Doctor had liked no milk and two sugars. She had a fairly strong inkling that this Doctor would have much different preferences.

"Little more milk" he ordered as he swallowed another sip with a frown.

"Yes, sir" she muttered darkly, obediently pouring some more milk in to his already white tea. He sipped it again and his frown lightened a little.

"One more sugar" he murmured and Rose tipped a spoonful in, watching as the white grains met their milky end. He sipped it again, "One more"

"Doctor, that was your fifth already! This isn't even tea anymore" He shrugged, unaffected. Sighing she added another spoonful into his mug. He took another sip and grinned before taking a huge gulp, slurping sound effects and all.

"Sweet enough for ya?" she asked, taking a sip of her own strong sugarless tea.

"Just about, yeah" Rose snorted and he grinned.

"So what's next on the Doctor test?" he asked, slurping up some more tea.

"Bed" she said.

The Doctor choked on his tea and it was sent all over the table and Rose.

"Bed?" he exclaimed.

Rose wiped some tea off her neck in disgust and shot him a dirty look. When she saw his startled expression however, she started giggling.

"Relax, Doctor. I'm not trying to lure you into my bed or nuffin. I meant I'm _going to bed_. We've been at this for hours and I need my beauty sleep."

The Doctor sobered immediately. "Oh" he said, "Well in that case I better clean this all up. Thanks Rose"

"You're welcome Doctor" she smiled, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. The Doctor tried not to stare at the skin that was revealed as her t-shirt rose up.

He stood, instead, and pulled her into a hug. He cradled her gently in his arms while she, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where would I be without you, eh?" he asked.

"Probably in some loo in India ruing the day you ever tried Chicken Tikka Masala."

The Doctor snorted and let her go. "Probably"

"Night Doctor" she said.

"Night Rose." He watched the kitchen door swing shut before turning his attentions to the messy kitchen. He scraped the rest of the food into the waste disposal and stacked the dishes. When the familiar hum of the dishwasher started up he leant against the counter. _Now what? _He wondered.

He hated when Rose went to sleep. It got so lonely in the TARDIS. It reminded him of the time he spent alone after the war. When he had thought all hope was lost. Shaking himself out of his reverie he looked at the table where they had sat.

He noticed Rose's notebook still lying open on the counter-top. He sat down and pulled it to him.

_**The Doctor likes... **_was written neatly across the top of the page. He noted the way she dotted her 'i's with little circles and how all of the letters were the exact same size.

He smiled as he flicked through the pages full of various doodles and lists.

He realised that he didn't even know what his own hand writing looked like. His past self had been all straight lines and angles but this time round he though swirls would be the way to go.

Picking up Rose's discarded pen he wrote his name on a blank page.

_The Doctor._

He decided that he liked this loopy business and wrote '_Bananas'_ beneath his name. _'TARDIS', 'Converse' _and '_Raxicoricofallipatorious' _came next.

All of these words looked great in his new swirly writing but he knew two others that would suit curls and loops above all others.

Leaning over the notebook he traced the letters carefully onto the paper. He leant back and observed his work.

_Rose Tyler._

It looked so perfect that he wrote it again just as neatly and deliberately as he had the first time. And he wrote it again. And again. And again. And again...

Only when he had filled the whole page, and several others, did he realise what he had been doing. Somewhere along the line his own name had made it into the mix.

_The Doctor and Rose Tyler _filled page after page of the notebook. Shaking his head he tore them out of the notebook.

When had he become so domestic? He was acting like a love-sick puppy.

_Well,_ he thought as he folded the pages up and stuck them in his breast pocket, _maybe I am._

_**A little random I know but that's what happens when everyone is watching the World Cup and you're working. :/ **_

**_And maybe a bit too much dialogue? Yes, no, maybe so?_**

**_I'm so so so glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I'm really proud of it and I don't know why I was freaking out so much! :)_**

**_Please review this because guess what? This story is 1 year old today! :) *sings happy birthday*_**

**_Anyway... till next time! Katie xxxx_**


	20. Chapter 20 Going Mad

**I know it's been a shamefully long time since I updated this collection but I've been really struggling to write recently! I am still reading fics constantly but I just don't seem to be able to produce anything worthwhile myself! And, after finding out about David and Georgia's engagement and that she's 5 months pregnant, I seem to find it very difficult to imagine 10! I think I need to go and have a good, long Doctor Who marathon - if anyone cares to join me ;)**

**But, anyway, enough of my ramblings on my sad life :P This is something I wrote when I skipped P.E. a few weeks ago... Unchecked, but what you going to do... **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well, it's not _that_ bad," Rose commented as she looked around the small compartment they had been assigned. The Doctor nodded, solemn, ducking his head to look out of the tiny, air-tight window at the monstrous black-hole above them. "I mean, we've had worse!" she continued, trying to coax him into conversation but his face remained blank, his eyes focused on the collapsing star, "And look, they've even got a mini-fridge! I like a mini-fridge, don't you?" Nothing. "Doctor?"

"Yeah,"

Rose's shoulders slumped as she took in the Doctor's defeated demeanour. His face was clear of any sort of emotion and that scared her most of all because at least if she knew what he was feeling than she could help him, but there was nothing, no fear, no sadness, no worry, no acceptance, just a void.

"Doctor," she whispered, edging towards his stiff frame. His empty eyes met hers as she came to stand before him. She rose up on her toes and pressed her forehead against his, her hands clinging to the back of his neck, bending his head so that she could reach. "Let me in, please," Her breath fanned across his lips and Rose felt him shiver beneath her fingertips. "Just let me in, Doctor. I'm here, let me help," She repeated herself like a mantra, over and over as his shivers turned to trembles and until he finally crumbled in her arms.

His strong arms encased her as he buried his face in her neck. All Rose could do was cling to his as sobs wracked his body.

"Oh, _Rassilon_, Rose!" he cried, "She's gone! They're all gone. I can't hear her, I – I can't hear any of them! It's just silence, how can you-" he pulled back and pressed his forehead hard against hers, "How can you bear it?" Rose's mouth opened but no response left her lips. He flipped them around until her back was pressed into the wall, he head slipping into the gap made by the window, making her look like she was wearing a halo and casting the room into semi-darkness. His forehead was still pressed against hers with bruising force but she was determined not to flinch, all she could do was stare up into his eyes, which were now filled with fire instead of the cold, emotionless darkness which had occupied them earlier.

"How can you bear the silence, Rose? Don't you go mad?"

"Are you going mad, Doctor?" Rose whispered against his lips, her breathing haggard from fear, and possibly something else.

The Doctor pulled back, the fire gone and replaced by something softer, something that now caused Rose to be the trembling one.

"I think so," he muttered before he leant down and crushed his lips to hers. The room lit up around them as he pulled her flush against him and her head unblocked the window. He broke the kiss after a short while and they lay on the small bed, with Rose safe in his arms until the storm rose again.

* * *

**Please review! Oh and check out my new (well, semi-new) story 'Caught Fire', it's a series three with Rose :) x**


End file.
